sustituto
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: A pesar de haber entregado todo por ti nunca me amaste ni me amaras como yo esperaba cierto? takuto... a veces el amor suele ser la peor perdicion de un humano...y te puede llevar a cometer muchas locuras. IshidoXkirino, TsurugiXShindou KirinoXKariya ShindouXkirino GoenjiXkazemaru...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo único: _"Sustituto"_

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Observo todo a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Sus ojos celestes casi de fantasía observaban todo lo que se hallaba en su entrono con algo de temor, sus piernas temblaban, su Corazón palpitaba ¿Cómo es que se había metido en ese embrollo tan grande? ¿Cómo ignorar esos penetrantes ojos negros que lo miraban de arriba abajo con toda la intención de devorarlo por completo?...Su cuerpo se sacudió mientras sus pies por puro instinto lo hacían retroceder.

–Déjame adivinar… decides echarte para atrás ¿cierto?–mustio una voz grave con algo de burla y cinismo en su voz. El chico que se encontraba ahí presente trato de negar ante sus palabras mas fue interrumpido de nuevo –Porque si es así…Entonces no lo quieres tanto como dices quererlo Ranmaru…–le revelo el joven adulto que se encontraba sentado justo frente a él reposando su cabeza en su mano mirándolo con toda la intención de provocarlo. Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su voz, su piel, su físico, su carácter… ¡Todo! ¡Todo! Absolutamente todo le recordaba a él. Y si, tal vez era patético recurrir a tal treta para al menos conseguir un remplazo de aquel chico que en su juventud le había robado el sueño, el alma, su respiración, su propia vida, pero ¿que mas podía hacer para revivir aquel tacto de su amado entre sus brazos? Para sentir sus benditos y finos labios de nuevo sobre los del, para hacerlo suyo como inmemoriales veces tuvo el placer de hacerlo, para oírlo gemir su nombre una y otra vez hasta quedara sin fuerzas como alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado. Si, su mente le volvía a repetir mil veces lo patético que era en encontrar en ese joven pelirosa a su Ex pareja Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Definitivamente Goenji Shuuya estaba totalmente loco.

– ¡No! Yo no…yo no retrocedo a lo que dije ¡lo hare!–Espeto nervioso el pelirosa bajando su mirada al suelo, sonrojado, sientiendo como sus piernas lo traicionaban al perder fuerza manteniéndolo parado y sin moverse en ese mismo sitio y sin la más mínima intención de hacerlo. –Siempre y cuando usted cumpla sus palabras señor Ishido…

–Soy el Seitei ¿Cómo crees que no cumpliría Ranmaru? Tengo el suficiente poder para hacer eso y más…–le susurro el de cabellos blancos, conocido anteriormente como Goenji Shuuya.

–Lo sé…solo cumpla y yo cumpliré–resoplo con algo de inseguridad. El mayor frente a él sonrió divertido y complacido poniéndose de pie para acercarse al joven el cual desviaba su mirada.

–Mírame…–Resoplo Ishido. Kirino volvió a temblar con ligereza al sentir como el de mechas azules lo tomaba del mentón haciendo que le mirara directo a los ojos, bien parecía que el seitei disfrutaba el torturarlo de esa manera tan cruel y despectiva. –Bésame…– le ordeno el moreno llevando con tortura y lentitud sus labios a los de menor dándole leves roces tentadores y excitantes tratando de provocarle para que el pelirosa terminara cediendo por sí solo.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•'

Se encontraba enfrente de la gran mansión que era el hogar del capitán de Raimon conocido también como su mejor amigo y su más grande y largo amor Shindou Takuto. El pelirosa estaba extremadamente nervioso y preocupado ¿la razón? La ausencia del estratega desde hace más o menos una semana ¡y no solo en los entrenamientos del equipo! ¡No! si no también en la escuela y eso definitivamente no era buena señal, no cuando el perfecto señorito Takuto nunca perdía una sola clase.

Toco el timbre repetidas veces esperando con ansias que aquella puerta tan imponente fuera abierta y le diera el paso para poder ver al pelicastaño y sacar todo el temor que albergaba dentro de sí. Suspiro enseguida en señal de tranquilidad al escuchar el sonido de la entrada deslizarse justo después de haber estado insistiendo varios minutos desesperadamente para que esa acción se llevara a cabo.

–Señora Shindou…–Saludo Ranmaru algo avergonzado a una mujer de más o menos 34 años, piel blanca, labios finos y un cabello castaño algo ondulado peinado de la misma manera en que lo tenía su hijo, claro con la sutil diferencia de que este era ligeramente más ondulado a diferencia del joven prodigio_…Casi le parecía incoherente e increíble que ambos hijo y madre se peinaran igual y se vieran tan diferentes _Ante el saludo la mujer mayor sonrió de manera algo melancólica dándole paso enseguida al pelirosa a su casa. – Yo, quisiera ver a Takuto…Si es posible claro. – le dijo algo nervioso el ojiceleste siguiendo a la castaña hacia el interior de la mansión la cual conocía casi como si fuese su propia casa.

–Me alegra que vinieras Ranmaru–indico la mujer algo aliviada por tener al menor ahí, después de todo a un albergaba la esperanza de que lograra sacar a su amado y único hijo de esa terrible depresión que experimentaba. – Takuto necesita un amigo en este momento…

– ¿Pasa algo malo?–Pregunto kirino alzando una ceja algo consternado por las palabras de la hembra mayor, la cual solo asintió logrando que el corazón del defensa diera un vuelco de preocupación. Algo malo había pasado…algo malo le había pasado a Shindou… _Su _Shindou. – ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Takuto está bien? Dígame por favor ¡¿sucedió algo malo?–Comenzó a preguntar casi frenéticamente el menor, Dejando el bombardeo de lado al ver como la mujer mayor abría la puerta de la habitación del capitán de Raimon haciéndole una señal al pelirosa para que guardara silencio.–Shindou…–susurro kirino algo pasmado al observar al castaño enredado en las cobijas de su cama de espaladas sin siquiera darles la cara, de hecho por lo único que lo puedo reconocer fue por aquella melena tan particular de la que el estratega era dueño que sobresalía del capullo humano que el mismo había formado.

–Takuto hijo Ranmaru vino a verte…– Menciono la madre sentándose en la orilla de la cama acariciando su cabello. El delantero ni siquiera se inmuto ante las palabras dichas por su madre.

–No quiero ver a nadie…–Susurro el castaño ocultándose por completo en las sobrecamas y colchas–Ya te lo había dicho mama por favor quiero estar solo…– le volvió a decir. La mujer se levanto de la cama caminando hacia el pelirosa el cual observaba todo confundido y dolido por las palabras del castaño.

–Te lo encargo Ranmaru por favor hazlo recapacitar…–Le menciono de forma baja la madre del castaño al de pelo rosa mientras posaba una mano en su hombro–Nadie mejor que tu para sacarlo de esa cama.

–Yo…–Se ante puso kirino, mas cuando intento a hablar la mujer había salido de la habitación ¿cómo decirle que él no podía lidiar con Shindou en ese estado? No podía, le dolía y menos si no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a él, cosa que aunque tal vez para Takuto era generalizado su mente lo había tomado de manera propia y personal. Takuto no quería verlo…no a él. Suspiro resignado sentándose en una silla que estaba justo al lado de la gran cama de Shindou tomando fuerzas para poder hablarle. – ¿Takuto estas bien?–Pregunto. El silencio se hizo en la habitación por varios minutos clara señal de que el castaño lo ignoraba. Pero bueno tal vez el había sido un estúpido al preguntar algo como eso, después de todo era más que obvio que el delantero no estaba bien así que el habérselo cuestionado era algo en su totalidad tonto. – ¿Shindou? –Volvió hablar el de las coletas. –En serio si no quieres hablar y salir de este encierro le diré a Tenma y al equipo completo de Raimon que vengan a visitarte y… ¿no quieres eso verdad?–Trato de persuadirle kirino. El castaño destapo su rostro observando a kirino con sus grandes orbes castaños llorosos y ojerosos que estremecieron al defensa. – ¿Takuto?

–Kirino… No lo hagas–susurro de manera suplicante el castaño con lagrimas amenazantes en sus ojos, definitivamente no quería que el resto del equipo viera el estado tan lamentable y deplorable en que se encontraba. Tras sus palabras kirino le sonrió compasivo.

–No lo haría Shindou–dijo el defensa con su voz algo débil. –No lo hare si me dices que sucede ¿no piensas regresar a la escuela? O al menos no faltar a los entrenamientos recuerda que las finales están cerca y el equipo necesita al dios de la estrategia…Pero principalmente a su amigo Shindou Takuto…–Le revelo kirino de manera calmada acomodando un mechón del cabello sedoso del de ojos chocolate, una acción que no fue mal recibida _ Era parte de la confianza que se habían ganado a través de tantos años de amistad _Pero justo después de mencionar el "entrenamiento" el castaño sin más remedio comenzó a derramar lagrimas en silencio cosa que descoloco a kirino –¿Qué sucede?–Cuestiono el de ojos azules enseguida sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso, bueno muchas veces había visto a Shindou llorar pero esas lagrimas eran diferentes, lloraba de dolor, sus ojos denotaban en cada lagrima una frustración tan grande que casi era palpable en el aire.

–Ranmaru…–sollozo el músico entres su lagrimas ocultándose de nuevo entre las cobijas–Yo ya no puedo jugar futbol…–Revelo Shindou. El pelirosa Dilato sus ojos en el acto sin poder creer las palabras que el capitán había pronunciado.

– ¿A que te refieres? ¿Estás enfermo? Shindou ¿Qué te pasa?–le pregunto ahora preocupado y alterado el de ojos zafiros con las recientes palabras del pianista. –Takuto ¡respóndeme por dios! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?–le reclamo confundido. Takuto solo apretó sus ojos y labios sin darle la cara al defensa. Más bien le era sumamente difícil hacerlo ya que ni siquiera él había acabado de aceptar todo aquello: _Deseaba tan fervientemente que todo fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en algún momento._

–Yo…–Tartamudeo el capitán con lagrimas en sus ojos–El sector V no me dejara jugar más ni como capitán…ni en Raimon ni en ningún otro equipo, yo…yo no puedo jugar futbol y si desobedezco descalificaran a Raimon del Holy Road…Kirino yo me siento, ¡me quiero morir! El futbol es todo para mí no se que hacer…Hemos luchado tanto para estar en las semifinales–Indico sollozando y temblando debajo de las cobijas mientras encorvaba su cuerpo buscando una protección a esa tortuosa realidad en la que él era el protagonista de esa tediosa tragedia. El pelirosa al escucharlo sintió como un nudo se formaba en su pecho, el chico que amaba desde hace mas de 5 años se encontraba sufriendo, llorando desesperado y el…el no podía hacer nada para hacerlo sentir mejor, se sentía tan inútil, tan frustrado, tan…tan… ¡Desesperado! Haría lo que fuera, pagaría todo el dinero que tuviera, sacrificaría todo con tal de que el pianista no llorara y recuperara aquel entusiasmo del cual era dueño: _Pero en ese momento todos esos deseos parecían tan distantes, tan inalcanzables…–_Kirino abrázame– mustio Takuto trayendo a su mente esos recuerdos de cuando eran niños… cuando el de coletas lo abrazaba para calmar su llanto ya fuera por una tontería como ser molestado por alguien o llorar por un caramelo que quería, cuando lo defendía, cuando siempre estaba a su lado a pesar de todo. Siguiéndole tan incondicionalmente: _convirtiéndose de esa manera la persona más fiel a su lado_….

El de ojos cian obedeció de inmediato susurrando un "Todo estará bien" contra su oído logrando calmarlo un poco. Pero ambos sabían que eso no era verdad, todo era mentira, por más que intentaran creer lo contrario con abrazos, susurros, palabras y promesas vacías: _Ambos sabían que todo estaba mal…Extremadamente mal._

Pero eso era algo que el pelirosa Cambiaria. _Costara lo que costara y no solo hablando literalmente._

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Goenji sonrió de lado satisfecho observando como el chico pelirosa apretaba sus labios y sus parpados al sentir el roce de sus labios deleitándose con esa expresión tan inocente y amateur que experimentaba el de las coletas. Kirino por su lado siguió en su lugar sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer con la duda embriagándolo por completo ¿Estaba en lo correcto? ¿Era capaz de prácticamente vender su cuerpo con tal de volver a ver la sonrisa de Shindou?...Bueno si se lo preguntaban la respuesta era un sí rotundo, pero a la hora de ponerlo en práctica no era tan fácil como parecía. Sentía un sentimiento de miedo frustración y duda que lo estaban volviendo loco por no poder evitar esa situación y verse atrapado en su propia promesa.

Las orbes oscuras del mayor se mantenían fijas en el rostro del menor, notando de inmediato el rostro frustrado del pelirosa y la duda que invadía sus ojos _Sus facciones eran tan fáciles de leer _Una de sus manos se acerco con lentitud al frágil cuerpo del pelirosa acariciando con lentitud desde los hombros, pasando por su espalda hasta su ancha cadera de manera superficial con un toque tan delicado y con tal lentitud que volvería loco hasta al más cuerdo del mundo: _Quería hacerlo ceder sin la necesidad de forzarlo a nada. _

–…Yo–resoplo nervioso el defensa alejando al mayor con sus manos de una manera tan débil que más bien parecía no tener la verdadera intención de lograrlo.

– ¿Tu que?– le cuestiono el mayor de mechas azules observando como kirino ocultaba su mirada debajo de su cabello y sus labios temblaban levemente debido al nerviosismo que lo más seguro sentía.

–Yo…no estoy seguro ahora…–Resoplo sintiendo como el sonrojo subía por sus mejillas lo más seguro debido a las acciones del de ojos negros. El mayor de ambos sonrió algo melancólico recordando como la última persona que había estado de esa manera en sus brazos había pasado por lo mismo del ojiazul.

– ¿Tienes miedo Ranmaru?–le cuestiono el setei. El de cabellos largos guardo silencio –…Solo piensa…piensa en aquella persona que no quieres ver sufrir, dime Kirino ¿Te gustaría que él pudiera jugar futbol de nuevo? ¿Ver su sonrisa? ¿Estarías tranquilo si jamás volviese a hacer aquello sabiendo que estuvo en tus manos ayudarlo?–le pregunto con un tono tranquilo el de pelo crema buscando de nuevo persuadirle tomando con una de sus manos el mentón de Ranmaru levantándolo para que le mirara directo a los ojos. El pelirosa ante la acción opuso algo de rechazo más término cediendo observando aquellos ojos negros profundos, tranquilos y serenos que lo observaban con seguridad y algo de deseo evidente en ellos.

El defensa por su parte clavo sus ojos zafiro en los negros del de mechas azules sintiendo que se perdía en ellos casi tan asfixiantes y atrayentes que prácticamente quería huir antes de caer en ese hipnotismo al cual era más susceptible cada segundo. –…Tal vez– susurro dándole la razón al mayor ya que efectivamente el tenia razón en todas y cada una de las palabras y frases que había mencionado, el era capaz de eso y más por Shindou ¡de todo! Era capaz de todo por aquel infinito amor que le profesaba. Bueno al menos eso era lo que se repetía a cada momento pero entonces ¿Por qué dudaba en ese instante?...– ¿No hay otra solución acaso?–resoplo kirino pero más bien pareció un vago pensamiento que salió sin querer de sus labios que fue audible para el mayor. El ex goleador de fuego se sorprendió un poco ante la cuestión mas no lo demostró, pensando cuidadosamente la respuesta que le daría al menor aun así no haya sido su intención habérselo preguntado.

–Ranmaru…no todo en la vida se logra con esfuerzo y entusiasmo–le resoplo con una sonrisa algo cínica y divertida ya que el mismo había experimentado esa afirmación–Para que algo se cumpla se debe dar algo de igual valor, todo es un balance mi querido Ranmaru…un equilibrio natural, si sufres luego viene la felicidad, luego de las lagrimas viene una sonrisa…Todo en una perfecta armonía–Le indico el setei a un capturando su mirada mientras con aquellas palabras buscaba calmar la ansiedad del menor tratando de explicarle mejor la situación que vivía el de coletas en ese momento con esas comparaciones.

El pelirosa mordió su labio inferior ante las palabras del mayor, era obvio lo que el de mechas quería como también el hecho de que no cedería, no le quedaba otra opción u otra vía de escape para salir de aquel embrollo en el que el mismo se había metido. Desvió su mirada tratando de pensar y meditar con cuidado las palabras dichas por el mayor dándole varias vueltas pero sin lograr encontrar algo con que contradecirle u objetarle mientras lo seguía observando fijamente sin decir una sola palabra _Mas bien no tenía nada que decir _Mientras su cuerpo se contraía levemente por el nerviosismo que lo carcomía

–Tus acciones serán recompensadas y agradecidas por el…no lo dudes–Dijo el ex delantero de Raimon acortando la distancia entre ambos a tal grado de de encontrarse con la exquisita respiración de kirino. –Todo es por él, por nada mas…–Resoplo en tono más bajo al tiempo que capturaba muy lentamente los labios del chico menor cerrando sus ojos, tratando de recrear esa ilusión de añoranza de cuando era joven, buscando en aquel beso el recuerdo del Ichirouta que venía a su mente una y otra vez. Kirino sintió su respiración chocar de manera asfixiante contra la del seitei, de alguna manera seguía teniendo temor, aunque bueno eso era obvio ¿cualquiera lo tendría en esa situación cierto? Además podía notar que el de mechas azules no quería forzarlo inclusive más bien parecía estar negociando con él y en parte se lo agradecía, tal vez así…_No dolería tanto_.

Pero si se lo preguntaran desearía mil veces que esos labios que lo hacían estremecer fueran los del pianista que tanto amaba…Daria todo, _Precisamente como en ese momento daba su cuerpo_

El pelirosa correspondió torpemente el beso y cabe destacar que jamás en la vida había besado a alguien así que era obvio averiguar que no sabía realmente como actuar y menos corresponder un beso tan demandante. Pero en fin… simplemente ya no tenía caso resistirse después de todo el de mechas lo haría cumplir el trato por las buenas o las malas y obviamente era más viable la primera opción.

El mayor por su lado pudo leer aquellas emociones de intranquilidad que el menor sentía en ese momento, no lo culpaba, pero tampoco se retractaría_ Después de todo un trato era un trato. _En aquel beso torpe del chico pelirosa pudo recordar al peliazul cual recién comenzaron sus relación, cuando lo había tenido entre sus brazos, cuando le bajo el cielo y las estrellas y dio todo por el…pero ¿De que había servido amarlo tanto? Si después de todo el ex velocista lo había dejado: _por el simple hecho de no estar de acuerdo con sus ideologías y muchos menos apoyarlo cuando se convirtió en seitei alegando que el no amaba a Ishido Shuuji sino a Goenji Shuuya. _

Pero no lo podía negar a pesar de todo lo seguía amando, había amado al centrocampista de ojos ámbar como a nadie en su vida y por eso, solo por eso ahí estaba...terminando de aquella forma tan patética al buscar un sustituto que le pudiese hacer revivir aquellos momentos.

El mayor continúo el beso obligando en parte al chico a abrir un poco mas su boca mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a deslizarse de manera lenta y provocadora desde el fino rostro del pelirosa delineando su cuello hombros y costados. Ranmaru siguió con su nerviosismo sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a recorrerlo en cada parte que el ex delantero de Raimon tocaba, sus mejillas se cubrieron de carmesí y sus ojos se entreabrían algo temerosos mas, de nuevo por puro instinto volvió a separase de los labios del peli crema mientras su pecho se contraía en busca del oxigeno que le hacía falta a sus pulmones. Efectivamente eso era tan extraño y a un no sabía cómo seguir y mucho menos responder.

–Cálmate Ranmaru…no tienes que temerme, no voy a lastimarte…nunca has hecho esto ¿cierto?–Le cuestiono el seitei sin permitirse alejar del todo y con una posible respuesta a su anterior pregunta, bueno por sus acciones le era más que fácil lograr deducir y afirmar que no era un simple rechazo, había algo mas, sus ojos azules le indicaban la inseguridad que el de coletas sentía. Kirino ante las palabras del mayor solo bajo su rostro ya que era verdad…efectivamente y por obviedad jamás había tenido ese tipo de contactos con nadie. –Ven conmigo–le resoplo Ishido mas que como una sugerencia como una orden tomando su mano para guiarlo a un gran sofá rojo, el cual se encontraba justo encima de una alfombra gruesa de un rojo más oscuro.–siéntate– le dicto el de mechas. El mediocampista obedeció sus órdenes sentándose en aquel lujosos mueble tallado de lo que a él le pareció era madera fina, nervioso lo miro de reojo mientras sus piernas por instinto se tensaban uniéndose en señal de estrés. Si tal vez se debió tranquilizar al saber que no le haría daño…pero aun así a pesar de todo era normal de un ser humano dudar en cualquier momento como lo hacía en ese mismo instante.

Ishido sonrió complacido, de cierta forma por el hecho de que el de ojos zafiros no objetara en contra de su orden, se acerco un poco más a él estirando su brazo para acorralar al pelirosa contra el sofá quedando de esa manera prácticamente sobre el pero sin llegar a tocarlo, tratando con aquella acción de demostrar su autoridad y dominio ante la situación… pero más que nada tratando de darle con su mirada la confianza y seguridad que al chico le faltaba.

–Yo iré guiándote…tu solo sígueme y déjate llevar por mí, no pienses en nada mas que no sea el bien de esa persona Ranmaru– Dijo el mayor en un susurro de voz mientras volvía a capturar sus labios sin esperar obviamente respuesta alguna, fue un beso a un más profundo y dominante mientras una de sus manos tomaba una de las del menor aprisionándola con suavidad sobre el sofá, para justo después de entretenerlo con sus labios su otra mano libre se escabullera al pecho del chico defensa. Kirino simplemente dilato sus pupilas al sentir el inminente contacto de su cuerpo y labios siendo aprisionados por el mayor de ojos negros.

–Takuto…– susurro entre el beso el pelilargo tras lo dicho por el mayor al referirse a _"esa persona"…_a su amado pianista pelicafe. Un jadeo salió de su boca y una de sus piernas se removió un poco inquieta, tratando en vano de terminar el beso del mayor, siéndole imposible lograrlo en aquella asfixiante situación.

El mayor tan solo dejo al de ojos azules removerse bajo su cuerpo, no le molestaba, más no paso por alto aquel nombre y susurro propiciando de esa manera que se separara un poco del menor observándole fijamente mostrando en aquella mirada un lado seductor, apasionado y ameno que no todos tenían la oportunidad de ver.

–Eso es…haz que tus sentimientos lleguen a él y su deseo por el futbol nunca desaparecerá…–le menciono en voz bajo el de cabello color crema levantando varios mechones del cabello del pelirosa para lentamente acercarse a su cuello para lamerlo y besarlo con esmero y dedicación pero cuidando el hecho de no dejar marcas visibles mientras su mano descendía lenta y provocadoramente por su abdomen hasta colarse por debajo de la playera del defensa acariciando su blanca y suave piel. El mediocampista se estremeció al momento que sentía su piel siendo acariciada y besada de una manera sorprendentemente sutil y nada brusca, todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba ya que se había imaginado que aquella experiencia seria una dolorosa que lo dejaría terriblemente marcado de por vida_ pero al parecer había sido todo lo contrario _Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar que aquellas caricias pertenecían a su capitán al mismo tiempo que tensaba todos su músculos de su espalda.

Los labios del mayor formaron una especie de camino entre la comisura de los labios del defensa pasando por su cuello, clavícula hasta terminar en los oídos del menor, la mano que aprisionaba a la contraria jugó con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que la otra llegaba a uno de los pezones del menor para acariciarlo superficialmente con las yemas de sus dedos. A pesar de todo a un lo notaba tenso, pero en si ya no sabía si se debía al miedo de ser tomado por el o porque simplemente se estaba excitando, pero eso a fin de cuentas lo descubriría pronto. Presiono y delineo aquella parte tan sensible del de coletas con uno de sus dedos mientras ahora mordía con suavidad su oído, controlando los deseos y recuerdos que aquel niño debajo de él le hacían traer de vuelta más en el momento que soltó varios jadeos involuntarios y una voz leve y tenue prácticamente lo hacían querer salirse de sus casillas…Daba gracias de saber controlarse perfectamente. El defensa solo atino a posar uno de sus antebrazos en sus ojos tratando de evitar aquellas extrañas sensaciones que comenzaban a aflorar en su ser.

Un leve gemido fue la respuesta clara para el mayor de ojos negros de que Ranmaru estaba excitándose, así que, seguro de lo que hacía llevo la mano que antes aprisionaba a la del chico a una de su piernas, acariciándola con cierto deleite y malicia, le gustaba tocar esa piel…era tan blanca y suave tan exquisita, tan como la de el…De nuevo negó sus pensamientos casi parecía que su mente le jugaba una mala y pesada broma haciéndole recordar aquello que creía olvidado en ese preciso momento.

Su boca a un seguía jugando con el oído del menor mientras su mano continuo subiendo y abarcando territorio llegando al pequeño botón del pantalón del chico desabrochándolo con cierta desesperación atento a las reacciones y sonidos que el otro emitía. El menor al sentir las caricias en su cuerpo no pudo evitar dejar salir para lo que a su consideración eran "extraños sonidos" y que no les podía dar ni definir un nombre especifico, lo que aun le era extraño era el hecho de que cada vez que se repetía la acción sentía una contracción dentro de sí y la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba considerablemente exhalando e inhalando con algo más de fuerza que su respiración normal.

– ¿Que sientes?...– Pregunto el seitei en leves susurros cargados de un tono seductor y grave muy cerca de su oído mientras continuaba acariciándolo, en si asimilaba lo que sentía el de pelo largo. Solo le bastaba ver su rostro confundido y excitado completamente a su merced par hacerlo y debía admitir le agradaba aquello. Su mano se volvió a deslizar por una de sus piernas hasta detenerse de nuevo en sus caderas introduciendo con cautela y algo de emoción su mano justo dentro de su pantalón que anteriormente había desabrochado sintiendo como las contracciones del cuerpo debajo de él se intensificaron casi diez veces más que hace unos minutos. Definitivamente Kirino comenzaba a excitarse y el de igual manera, planteándose el hecho de querer olvidar su amabilidad, después de todo para el solo sería una simple aventura, ya que no había sentimientos de por medio…solo un simple pacto.

–No lo sé…–murmuro el pelirosa con algo de dificultad reprimiendo una bocanada de aire en su boca, la cual fue soltando con lentitud en una exhalación acompañada de un débil gemido al sentir como el mayor introducía su mano en su ropa interior. –Es raro–le mustio el de ojos azules mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza mientras una de sus manos se aferraba al traje rojo del mayor de ojos negros y sus ojos se cerraban casi por instinto. El moreno solo sonrió complacido incrementando las caricias en el chico, llevando con lentitud el pantalón del pelirosa hacia abajo para deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda tan pronto como pudo.

– ¿Raro?– pregunto el mayor esbozando una leve curvatura en sus labios casi parecido a una sonrisa irónica–…a eso mi querido Ranmaru se le llama excitación y ha esto…–menciono haciendo una presión en su miembro ocasionando una gemido intenso de los labios del chico– se le llama gemido, mientras lo que contrae tu cuerpo con desesperación y exige cada vez más se llama placer…–Resoplo Ishido mientras una de sus manos desabrochaban la playera de botones que tenía el chico terminando de esa manera de desvestirlo por completo. El defensa solo atino a sonrojarse más de lo que estaba quedando completamente expuesto a esos penetrantes ojos negros. –Es normal, no te asustes, no temas…–Dijo el ex delantero ya con un tono de voz más grave del que normalmente tenía mientras su mano ahora acariciaba su entrepierna más firmemente pero aun siendo sutil de alguna manera con él. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho del fantasma de ojos mieles que lo atormentaba en su cabeza y que en ese momento no lo dejaba en paz, lo perseguía cada noche desde que lo había dejado. Tal vez en parte comprendía al chico ya que ambos pensaban en otra persona que no se encontraba ahí ni bajo sus posibilidades, como odiaba los recuerdos…

Ishido siguió con sus acciones capturando de nuevo los rosados labios del menor mientras su mano cambiaba de pezón dándole la misma atención que al anterior, sientiendo como fuertes gemidos se perdían en los labios de ambos sin poder evitarlo.

–Ishido…–susurro entre sus labios Ranmaru al ver como el mayor lo recostaba por completo en el largo y amplio sillón para justo depuse separarse de él, observando cómo relamía sus labios y tres de sus dedos con completa paciencia.

–Ranmaru…–Susurro el seitei en su oído volviendo a posicionarse entre las piernas del menor mientras una de sus manos desabrochaba su propio pantalón para lo que vendría a continuación–…Relájate–menciono el de mechas llevando uno de sus dedos a la entrada del pelirosa introduciéndolo con completo cuidado de no lastimarlo. El de ojos zafiros dilato de inmediato su mirada sorprendido en parte de aquello, mientras su cuerpo volvía a temblar sin poder contenerse.

–No…no quiero…–Trato de detenerle el defensa mas su negación solo fue correspondido por un segundo y posteriormente tercer dedo del ex goleador de fuego moviéndose en su interior a su antojo.

–Lo siento es el trato…–le menciono Ishido como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo pero como él lo había dicho anteriormente todo era un equilibrio y por eso no retrocedería a un así el menor pataleara o llorara no lo haría. Siguió con sus acciones varios minutos tratando de prepararlo bien ante la negación del chico debajo del, observando cómo cubría su rostro con sus manos reprimiendo jadeos y sollozos de su garganta que en parte le molesto. –Ranmaru…–le volvió a llamar. El ojiazul le miro con algo de temor emitiendo un leve quejido cuando los dedos del de ojos negros fueron retirados de su interior, pensando erróneamente que ahí todo había terminando. No fue hasta que noto como el moreno volvía a tomar posición entre sus piernas y sintió una opresión del miembro ajeno que sintió algo de pánico ante la posible onda de dolor que lo invadiría.

–No…–Trato de detenerlo el de pelo rosado cerrando sus ojos con fuerza comenzando a removerse debajo del cuerpo del seitei y arrojando leves golpes al aire. El mayor chasqueo los dientes con algo de molestia pero sin culparlo por completo pero aun así le exasperaba así que decidido y más que nada por un capricho tomo al menor de su largo cabello estirándolo hacia a atrás haciendo que su espalda se arqueara un poco más y sus ojos se cerraran con más fuerza.

–Relájate por tu bien– le ordeno el de mechas algo desesperado ya que el pelirosa no parecía entender–No quiero hacerte daño así que coopera…–susurro en su oído lamiéndolo de nuevo mientras su mano afirmaba la pequeña y delicada cintura del defensa introduciendo su miembro de golpe en la estrecha entrada del menor. Kirino ahogo un grito entre mezclado de varias emociones en su garganta, tensando su cuerpo y arqueando un poco mas su espalda, mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas producto del dolor y algo de frustración que tenia al ser su primera vez en todos los sentidos de la palabra. –Respira tranquilo, relájate…y llámame de nuevo por mi nombre cuando estés listo– dijo recuperando algo de tranquilidad el mayor de ambos soltando el cabello del joven para así acomodarse lo mejor que podía entre las piernas del pelirosa esperando a que el chico estuviera listo. El ojiazul sollozo, respiro y gimió hasta tranquilizarse tanto como puedo sin ninguna solo replica del de mechas el cual esperaba pacientemente a que el chico se pudiera acostumbrar a aquella extraña sensación pero ¿Quién podría acostumbrase? Más bien Ranmaru lo único que puedo hacer fue prácticamente a aprender a sobrellevar esa situación y como había escuchado "al mal paso darle prisa"

–Ishido…–hablo al fin kirino aflojando lo mas que podía su cuerpo torciendo su mueca en una de dolor al momento de las primeras estocadas mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, entreabriéndose de vez en cuando para observar como el mayor lo hacía prácticamente suyo. Ishido por su parte seguía con su trabajo siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía deleitándose con cada gemido, jadeo y palabra que salía de la boca del defensa principal de Raimon y mas a un al sentir como las uñas del pelirosa se encajaban prácticamente en su espalda cuando este aumento por mucho el ritmo de la envestidas, pasando de ser lentas y arrítmicas a rápidas, certeras y profundas.

El mayor siguió envistiendo al chico de cabellos largos con total afán, soltando gemidos graves y leves gruñidos de placer por la estrechez que este tenía, realmente no se había equivocado en elegir a su "sustituto" el mejor que había tenido hasta ese día, no solo por su parecido y porque emitía la misma aura del Ichirouta no, no era así…había tantos factores ajenos a eso que no podía evitar una leve emoción en su corazón que al menos por esa vez decidió ignorar, ya que él como seitei no podía amar, ni darse el lujo de tomar enserio a alguien, pero aun así no negaba que ese chico era único y eso lo comprobaba cada vez que lo envestía y lo oía gemir una y otra vez de placer hasta el punto de pedirle más.

Llevo una de sus manos al miembro del ojiazul comenzado a masturbarlo con el mismo frenesí con el que ahora lo envestía sabia que ninguno de los dos duraría mucho, no depuse de estar tanto tiempo de esa manera, así que sin más preámbulo termino de hacerse venir al menor en su mano con tres profundas envestidas que le otorgo, extasiándose con aquel agudo, sonoro y largo gemido que el de cabello rosa había casi gritado. Siguió envistiéndolo un poco mas hasta que él se vino también dentro del ojiazul varios minutos después de que el defensa lo había hecho, saliendo con cuidado de su interior y respirando tan frenéticamente como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

–Ichirouta…–susurro alejándose del cuerpo de Ranmaru acomodando varios mechones de su frente que se habían pegado a el por el sudor para justo después depositar un fino beso en sus labios y separarse del acomodando su propia ropa y afirmando con una mirada como el chico había caído dormido en el gran sillón justo después de que ambos terminaran.

–Aphrodi…–llamo Ishido de inmediato, sabiendo que el rubio de ojos rojos se encontraba en la puerta observando todo desde hace tiempo. –Báñalo, cámbialo y expide de inmediato la carta de revocación para la baja de Shindou Takuto en el futbol e informa al director del instituto Raimon que volverá hacer el capitán del equipo–dicto el mayor sin titubear.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto Goenji? Que paso con el famoso "colapsaremos a Raimon destruyendo su pilar"–le recordó el rubio entrando a la habitación por medio de una gran puerta automática.

–Ishido…no Goenji –le recordó el de mechas mirándolo fríamente. Caminando en dirección a las mismas puertas por donde había ingresado el rubio–Es mi decisión no la tuya tu cumple Terumi.

–Si lo dejas ir ahora y cumples lo que él quiere no volverá a ti…–le reprocho el de ojos rojizos amielados ya que efectivamente a él le había tocado crear el escenario para que el de piel moreno cometiera su capricho con el de cabello pelirosa.

–El volverá a mi te lo aseguro…–dijo el peli crema a punto de salir de la habitación no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa arrogante y decidida mirando de reojo el cuerpo del defensa tirado en el sillón –A fin de cuentas el busca lo mismo que yo…Un sustituto… ¿no es así Ranmaru? – cuestiono en el aire de manera segura saliendo al fin de esa habitación.

–Después de todo sigues siendo Goenji…Ishido…–susurro el rubio con un deje de cinismo recargado en la pared– A un así digas lo contrario a un necesitas de él para vivir…–Resoplo por ultimo caminando hacia el chico, observándolo con cuidado y cargándolo entre sus brazos dispuesto a realizar las acciones que el "seitei" le había ordenado.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•'

Caminaba tranquilo con una visible sonrisa en su rostro observando las hojas de los arboles con sus intensos ojos azules, recién había salido de la escuela y se dirigía con toda la alegría que podía a darle la buena notica al chico que robaba su sueño. Kirino a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que sacrificar para llegar a ese punto no se arrepentía en absolutamente nada. _Ya que todo había sido en beneficio de Shindou _y valía la pena si podría tenerlo de vuelta a su lado, sonriéndole, tocando el piano para él y dirigiendo al equipo como siempre lo había hecho y que nunca debió haber cambiado.

Debía admitir que a pesar de todo su cuerpo a un le dolía, bueno en si era lo más natural inclusive se planteo el hecho de faltar a la escuela ese día pero, la emoción y felicidad al tener aquella carta en sus manos a primera hora de la mañana donde el sector V revocaba su decisión respecto al castaño le hizo olvidarse de sus pesares ocasionando que se levantara en seguida de la cama para ir lo más pronto posible a verlo.

Y ahora ahí estaba enfrente de la puerta de su mejor amigo después de haber entrado bajo indicaciones del ama de llaves ya que los señores de la casa no se encontraban en la mansión. Soltó un suspiro cerrando sus ojos en señal de tratar de retener su emoción. Ya calmado llevo su mano a la manejilla de la puerta girándola con rapidez y de golpe.

Y si alguien alguna vez le hubiese dicho a Ranmaru Kirino que la vida era un balance justo y en armonía podía asegurar que era la mentira más grande del mundo, solo el tener aquella escena frente a sus ojos había sido suficiente prueba de ello.

Ahí justo Frente a sus ojos su más grande amor por que el que dio literalmente todo se estaba besando con el delantero de ojos ámbar Tsurugi kyousuke. En ese momento se sentía como la persona más grande y estúpida de todos.

Con rapidez volvió a cerrar la puerta, podía Asegurar que aquellos chicos estaban tan entretenidos que ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Sus ojos derramaban lagrimas en silencio sin poder contenerse, mientras sus manos arrugaban con algo de frustración la carta entre sus manos retirándose de ese lugar resignado y con el corazón roto…definitivamente le haría otra vivita al seitei de cabello crema, no para revocar aquella carta ni mucho menos, tal vez solo para llenar aquel vacio en su corazón que comenzaba a crecer mas y mas.

Al menos esa era la Realidad para Ranmaru Kirino…Tendría que buscar en Ishido Shuuji como su sustituto en el amor.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•'

Se separo de golpe del rostro del chico de cabello azul observándolo con algo de odio y coraje no podía creer la osadía que este había cometido al besarlo de esa manera. Ni como lo había obligado prácticamente a corresponderle a la fuerza.

–¿Por que hiciste eso Tsurugi?–le cuestiono el capitán de Raimon observándole a un con odio y varias lagrimas en sus ojos. El chico de ojos ámbar le observo divertido alzando los hombros y restándole importancia.

– ¿Te molesta?– le respondió prontamente el delantero alzando una ceja inconforme sin comprender aquella actitud del pianista.

–Si me molesta– le resoplo el castaño limpiando sus labios con algo de fuerza mirándole retador.

– ¿Por que capitán?–le volvió a preguntar Tsurugi. El castaño le miro directo a los ojos sintiendo como un fuerte latido en su corazón se intensificaba tras la pregunta del chico menor.

–Porque amo a Ranmaru kirino por eso…–Menciono seguro Shindou Takuto, seguro ya que su corazón solo le pertenecía al defensa de los ojos azules y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaria.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: para poder leer este fic 100% satisfactoriamente debes leer el primer shot aquí el link s/7901443/1/sustituto

Sin mas les dejo el fic y bueno mas abajo mas anotaciones, sorpresas y solo aclarando este shot no seria posible sin EndoKida que se merece la mitad de los creditos~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Secuela de sustituto: **_**"Usurpador"**_

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Sus orbes mieles observaban atentamente al cuerpo del defensa numero tres de Raimon, a su forma de ver algo estaba mal, lo podía intuir…no más bien lo aseguraba. ¿Por qué razón? Bueno era fácil darse cuenta que el peli rosado no estaba del todo concentrado, estaba ausente, ido. Y eso a Kariya Masaki no le hacía nada de gracia.

Si algo había tenido bien claro el de cabellos azules respecto a su superior de ojos zafiros desde sus inicios en aquel equipo de futbol era algo tan simple y notorio que hasta el más tonto lo podría comprender: solo bastaba que Shindou Takuto estuviera cerca de Ranmaru para que este sonriera y se tranquilizara, ignorando de esa manera todas las dificultadas de las cuales el propio Masaki era el responsable. Y hace tres días era todo lo contrario, su sonrisa se había ido, su entusiasmo desaprecia y siempre que su capitán recién reincorporado al equipo se acercaba a él, Kirino solo podía esbozar una leve mueca que hacía pasar por sonrisa, una sonrisa melancólica que él podía notar. ¿Desde cuándo Shindou se había vuelto tan estúpido para no darse cuenta del estado de su mejor amigo? Definitivamente cada día dudaba más de la supuesta y a su parecer exageradamente alagada inteligencia del estratega.

No entendía el por que, no lo asimilaba y en cierta manera el recelo por no lograr comprenderlo lo volvía loco. Ya había intentando de todo y cuando decía todo era ¡todo! Inclusive su última acción desesperada fue el hecho de haber cortado su cabello mientras dormía en clases, obviamente no fue una gran cantidad de cabello ya que si le preguntaban a él en particular le encantaba el cabello rosado del chico así que no era tan tonto como para cortar una gran cantidad de este. Pero aun así no hubo reacción, no hubo gritos, no hubo maldiciones… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Tan solo recordar aquella mirada apagada y gélida cuando lo descubrió con las tijeras en la mano y el hecho de prácticamente ignorarlo lo hacía crujir los dientes con verdadero fastidio. _Era por de mas sabido como el chico pelirosa cuidaba su sedoso cabello_ Y entonces… ¿Qué hacer cuando pierdes la única manera de llamar la atención de la persona que te gusta?

Si tal vez no era la mejor manera el hecho de estar molestando, jodiendo y alterando por completo la vida de la persona que quieres que te mire, que te preste atención, que se dé cuenta de que existes: _si el hecho de ser casi su atormentador personal no era algo lógico. _Es más debía admitir que no era efectivo, todo lo contrario había logrado ganarse buena parte del odio del defensa pero si le preguntaban eso a él no le importaba en absoluto.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez no puedo evitar hacerlo quedar mal enfrente de todo el equipo, fue un simple impulso, digamos que el simplemente disfrutaba el hecho de causar problemas en su alrededor y de todas las presas o posibles blancos disponibles el pelirosa era el que se veía más vulnerable, tal vez fue su apariencia lo que lo hizo pensar aquello, tal vez el lo veía como el punto débil de aquel equipo y si, tal vez no se dio cuenta en que determinada parte del camino después de estar junto a ese equipo, junto a él, de observarlo, de conocerlo se dio cuenta que el pelirosa era una persona con una tremenda y asombrosa fortaleza que era capaz de dar todo por sus ideales, por las personas que él quería y protegía, su apariencia frágil no era para nada la imagen de la verdadera fuerza de Kirino. Lo lamentable para él fue el hecho de darse cuenta que esa fuerza o valentía solo se debía al castaño capitán del equipo. Pero claro no por eso desistirá de seguirlo molestando solo para obtener un poco de atención de la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

Aunque a veces sentía que aquella batalla por el corazón del pelirosa estaba fuera de lugar: _era más que obvio que tanto el capitán como el defensa compartían los mismos sentimientos._

Pero Kariya Masaki nunca se daba por vencido.

– ¿Superior?– Mustio el de pelo cian acercándose al cuerpo del pelirosa el cual se encontraba con la botella de agua en mano y una toalla en su cuello después de haber acabado el entrenamiento. Kirino al escuchar la voz de Kariya simplemente torció la boca en señal de molestia levantándose de la banca sin prestarle menor atención. –Solo quería decirle que como siempre su entusiasmo para este día fue deplorable -Le molesto Kariya, esperando en vano una reacción rápida del pelirosa o al menos una mirada de fastidio pero de nuevo lo único que obtuvo fue nada. Sin prisa y algo mas fastidiado al ver de nuevo que no había reacción pateo una roca cerca del siguiendo a una distancia prudente al de ojos azules, el cual ni por enterado se daba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

– ¿Kirino ya te vas?– Le cuestiono un chico de cabello castaño, esa voz solo hizo que el peliazul desviara su mirada algo enfadado al ver como el pelirosa enseguida detuvo sus pasos para prestarle una lastimera atención al capitán. Atención que él no había obtenido. Y a ese punto Masaki se estaba desesperando por completo, simplemente no entendía que tenia de grandioso ese tonto chico de cabellos rizados para lograr llamar la atención de alguien como el de cabello largo.

–Lo siento Shindou me tengo que ir…–Mustio levemente el pelirosa sonriéndole de manera sencilla al pianista. Shindou solo le devolvió el gesto dándole unas leves palmaditas en el hombro. ¿Cómo rayos no se daba cuenta Takuto que Kirino no estaba bien?...

– ¿Cuídate si?- Le volvió a indicar el castaño, ante eso el pelirosa solo volvió a asentir pero esta vez sin pronunciar una sola palabra para caminar con rapidez a la salida del colegio. –Ranmaru…–susurro por último el pelicafe al solo lograr ver la espalda del chico de ojos azules. Kariya siguió de largo ignorando el susurro del estratega que para él era más que obvio estaba cargado de frustración ya que él entendía perfectamente lo que era no poder confesarse a la persona que se amaba.

El hecho de haber decidió seguir al pelirosa surgió por instinto, no lo había planeado pero sus pies lo llevaron por sí solo no solo hasta la salida de la escuela para percatarse de que estuviera bien no, a estos se les ocurrió seguirlo por todo el camino a donde fuese que lo llevaran siempre y cuando fuera detrás del pelirosa.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

El sonido de las notas del piano inundaban aquella gran habitación, sus dedos se movían con agilidad y maestría, una sincronía perfecta, no había fallo alguno en sus movimientos ya que su seguridad se reflejaba en cada nota, ¿Vacilaciones? No existían en ese instante. Su cabello se mecía al compás de su cuerpo y de la música, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados para mantener la concentración y disfrutar de la melodía al máximo. Recargado en la pared un peliazul le escuchaba tocar con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados. Tsurugi admitía que el chico era bueno, excelente a cuanto música se trataba, el castaño lograba darle vida a cada pieza que interpretaba sin mayor esfuerzo. Aunque no lo pareciera, el peliazul tenía un excelente oído musical, claro, no se comparaba al del joven pianista, pero al menos sabía apreciar la buena música.

De pronto, cuando la pieza musical estaba por llegar a su fin el silencio volvió a dominar aquella gran habitación, el pelimorado entreabrió sus ojos al tiempo que elevaba una de sus cejas, el silencio también era algo que le agradaba y apreciaba, pero ese tipo de silencios solo significaban que el castaño quería iniciar una _"amena"_ conversación con él. Soltó un suspiro bajo y casi inaudible mientras acomodaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, su mirada ambarina atrapó la silueta del chico sentado frente al piano, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento.

–Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte?– resopló Shindou con un deje de incomodidad en sus palabras – ¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de esto– indicó el mayor con serenidad, uno de sus dedos jugaba con una tecla del piano sin llegar a presionarla del todo –Tsurugi… ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?– volvió a cuestionar. El peliazul, por su parte, sonrió con algo de prepotencia mientras que se acercaba con lentitud al castaño, inclinándose lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído una vez lo tuvo a su alcance.

–Solo vengo a asegurarme de que nuestro querido capitán se encuentre bien, ya sabe, no me gustaría verlo llorar de nuevo… Además Tenma estaba muy preocupado por ti, soy demasiado considerado, ¿Verdad?– resopló el menor con diversión; el sarcasmo era palpable sin mucho esfuerzo. El castaño le miró con furia, apretando los dientes, tragándose todas aquellas palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua y que buscaban salir, pero no le daría ese gusto al menor, no se bajaría al nivel del ojiambar: _Porque Shindou Takuto tenía más clase que eso._

–Que considerado, me impresionas– bufó el mayor con tono seguro pero a la defensiva, confiado en que no se volvería a mostrar débil ante el chico tras él, los recuerdos de momentos en los que su debilidad afloró en presencia del ojiambar pasaron por su mente haciendo que su ceño se frunciera levemente –Si esa es tu preocupación puedes irte tranquilo, no tengo motivos para llorar– el castaño suavizó sus facciones y le miró más tranquilo para demostrar mayor control.

–Pues no es lo que pienso yo, después de todo, su noviecito ahora poco y nada le presta atención, todos lo han notado… Si Ranmaru le hace llorar, esta vez seré yo quien quite esas lágrimas lastimeras de sus mejillas para que no se vea tan patético y decadente capitán– el mencionado al escucharle no pudo evitar apretar sus dientes con fuerza, el cinismo y descaro del ojiambar no tenía límite– Estoy seguro que también lo ha notado, ha notado el cambio de Ranmaru para con usted, ¿No? Rehúye de usted, de su presencia, de su mirada y de sus palabras… ¿Qué cambió? De seguro se dio cuenta de lo que sentías por él, ¿Por qué fue tan obvio?– mientras el menor hablaba iba acercando su rostro y cuerpo al ajeno que permanecía quieto, sufriendo por cada una de esas palabras afiladas y dañinas que salían con facilidad de la boca de Tsurugi que buscaba _"consolar_" al pianista – De seguro su mejor amigo busca la forma de rechazarle sin lastimarlo, su amistad está puesta a prueba–su mentón terminó apoyado sobre el hombro del capitán del Raimon.

–Cállate… No quiero escucharte–le ordenó mientras cerraba sus orbes chocolates con fuerza, sabía que parte de lo que había escuchado era cierto, su relación con Ranmaru de un momento a otro se perdió, ahora ni siquiera podría decirse que mantenían algún tipo de comunicación y eso si que era algo que al joven pianista lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Sentía que estaba perdiendo a la persona que había amado por años sin siquiera poder hacer algo por corregirlo. En ese instante lo que le estaba destruyendo era el hecho de que el pelimorado le restregara su realidad en la cara sin poder defenderse, rebatirle ni menos negarlo porque aunque lo odiase Tsurugi tenía toda la maldita boca llena de razón.

–Déjelo ir, Ranmaru merece ser feliz y esa felicidad, así como están las cosas no la encontrará a su lado– el ojiambar llevó sus manos hasta acomodarlas sobre las del mayor entrelazando sus dedos a los contrarios causando que el piano emitiera suaves sonidos, el cuerpo del mayor se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, el suave y cálido aliento del menor acariciaba su piel haciéndole estremecer, el pelimorado al notarlo esbozó una sonrisa de maldad.

–Pero yo… Yo lo amo, no quiero que esté lejos de mí– repuso Shindou en un intento desesperado por contener su frustración consigo.

–Pero él no siente lo mismo por usted, sus acciones lo demuestran… Si continúa presionándolo acabará por perder también su amistad– Esa última frase fue lo que terminó de acorralar al chico de piel canela, no tenía escapatoria, el solo pensar que Kirino le odiaría le oprimía el corazón; el ojiambar aprovechando el estado en el que se encontraba el chico coló una de sus manos bajo su playera, éste estaba indefenso, sin nada a su alcance que pudiese usar para defenderse de las acciones y palabras de Tsurugi. No quería aceptarlo aun, pero si el chico le decía la verdad la única salida que tenía era la de renunciar al pelirosa y concentrarse en recuperar su amistad una vez más.

–Tsurugi…–susurró el de cabellos chocolate en un suave jadeo tratando de deshacer el agarre, cosa que le fue imposible, un sonrojo asalto sus mejillas mientras su cabeza se ladeaba de manera tenue apretando sus labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido innecesario de estos.

– ¿Si capitán…?– respondió el ojiambar al llamado en voz baja mientras la mano que se encontraba debajo de la playera del castaño pasaba a acariciar y delinear superficialmente uno de los pezones del chico mientras que su mano que se encontraba entrelazada a la contraria ahora subía por el brazo del chico de embriagante aroma hasta su cuello para posicionarse en sus labios acariciándolos con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio.

–Detente… No sigas– le suplicó con voz débil y ahogada debido a las caricias sobre su cuerpo, caricias que lo estaban dejando sin lógica y razonamiento, impidiendo pensar con claridad. Kyosuke sonrió divertido un vez más, éste, deslizando sus dedos hasta su mentón hizo que el capitán del Raimon desviara su rostro hasta tenerlo casi pegado al suyo. Con algo de lentitud tanteando el terreno se fue acercado, acortando las distancias entre ambos dando un suave roce que le arranco el aliento al chico de ondulados cabellos… Un segundo rose se hizo presente, con la diferencia que éste fue algo más atrevido, convirtiéndose en un par de segundos, en un húmedo y posesivo beso que ambos chicos compartieron por más de un minuto y que el peliazul reafirmo posando sus manos en el cabello castaño del mayor, cuando Shindou ejercía resistencia Tsurugi lo atraía de nuevo aun más a él, moviendo sus labios inquieto buscando profundizar el beso a un más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Tsurugi, buscando una posición más cómoda para ambos rodeó la cintura del mayor obligándole a reincorporarse, uno de sus pies pateó aquel banquillo alejándolo de ambos, aprisionó el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos contra el piano sin cortar el contacto del beso. Sus manos toparan con las teclas del piano logrando un estrepitoso ruido debido a la presión que sus dedos hacían en estas. Su espalda se arqueo y sus muñecas se doblaron casi al punto de chocar con el hueco del piano que se dejaba entre la tapa y las teclas, mientras la presión que ejercía Tsurugi sobre él lo hacía sucumbir sin poder defenderse.

El menor se separo de forma lenta de aquellos labios que había vuelto a lograr que sucumbieran ante sus deseos esbozando una mueca divertida y lasciva, limpio sus labios con el pulgar justo después del beso que había robado. Se alejó del cuerpo del chico mientras le observaba, el contrario aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Shindou al percatarse que el chico no estaba cerca de él abrió sus ojos y le miró molesto pero sus fuerzas le abandonaron y se deslizó suavemente hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, se sentía pésimo, el menor amplió su sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos dio la media vuelta y se alejó saliendo del lugar para darle unos minutos al chico, de seguro querría reflexionar sobre la productiva charla que acababan de mantener.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Los últimos acontecimientos en la vida del peli crema le tenían bastante inquieto, desconforme. Llevaba más de cinco horas despierto y eso que aun eran las nueve de la mañana, Terumi le había llamado para saber donde se encontraba y tan solo le dijo que no iría hasta la tarde, el rubio notó algo extraño en el actuar normal del moreno y comprendió todo, no era la primera vez que ocurría. Mientras se tomaba un café frente al amplio y gran ventanal con vista a toda la ciudad el sonido del timbre irrumpió en el lugar, por un momento quiso ignorar todo pero el molesto sonido se volvió a escuchar, un tanto molesto caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola y saber quién iba a esa hora a molestar, pero su molestia desapareció casi por arte de magia dejando en él solo una expresión de sorpresa, sin poderlo disimular, observó sin podérselo creer del todo lo que en ese momento sus ojos veían.

–Ichirouta… ¿Qué haces aquí?– Pregunto el de mechas tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa, se esperaba a cualquier persona menos que ese día el peliazul apareciera frente a él. Aquella pregunta para muchos podría sonar tonta, para el moreno era una respuesta que necesitaba saber, sus ojos recorrieron al peliazul que sonreía de manera tranquila, como hace mucho el peli crema no había visto sonreír a alguien, era una de las cualidades del chico de orbes avellana que tanto le encantaban. Goenji parpadeo haciéndose a un lado para que el chico que se había presentado sin aviso previo entrara para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

–Tiempo sin verte–Fueron las primeras palabras que el peliazul menciono. El peli crema entrecerró sus ojos dándose cuanta que no le nombraba aun, desde que había decidido convertirse en el Seitei del Sector V el Ichirouta no había vuelto a nombrarle ni menos por su actual nombre Ishido Shuuji.

– ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo tu visita? No me lo esperaba, si me hubieses avisado que estabas de vuelta habría enviado a alguien a que fuera por ti– le hizo saber el mayor de orbes oscuras mientras bebía nuevamente de su café.

–No era necesario, puedo andar por mi cuenta, ya no soy un niño– fue la respuesta que salió de los labios del joven pelilargo de forma tranquila, caminó por el lugar observándolo con detenimiento hasta que se detuvo frente al amplio ventanal que daba paso al balcón.

–Aun no me dices lo que haces aquí, Ichirouta tú…–Menciono el peli crema acercándose poco a poco al joven de largos cabellos azulados, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que le vio.

–Me han dicho que has estado causando bastantes problemas a Raimon– mencionó Kazemaru con un tono tranquilo sin moverse, mirando el paisaje que el lugar le presentaba, esa frase bastó para hacer que el peli crema se detuviese de golpe, su mirada se afiló incrédulo ahora a la situación.

– ¿Así? No me digas que has realizado todo este viaje hasta mi apartamento solo para darme un sermón, ¿No?– Cuestiono mientras la ironía se apoderó de aquellas palabras y una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro moreno– ¿Quién te informó, acaso fue Kidou o…?

–Endou– espetó el Ichirouta sin inmutarse, sabiendo lo que lograría con ello– Me llamó hace unos días y me contó la situación del Raimon, es todo– luego de contarle en resumen la conversación que el peliazul sostuvo con el castaño de la banda anaranjada se volteó para observar al moreno, el cual había borrado todo rastro de sonrisa de sus labios, su mirada seria le daba a conocer lo molesto que se encontraba.

–Endou… Siempre ha sido tu prioridad, en cuanto te llama tú estás ahí para él, ¿No?– Afirmo el moreno de mechas azules–Aun no lo olvidas…–Susurro Ishido. El peliazul lo hizo callar aprisionando sus labios con uno de sus dedos, se acerco de forma lenta sin quitar la mirada ambarina del cuerpo del ojinegro. –Puede que Ishido no lo sepa, después de todo el Seitei no me conoce, pero al menos debería escuchar lo que Goenji sabe… él sabe perfectamente que yo ya no estoy interesado en Mamoru, solo somos amigos… Así que agradecería que no hables si no sabes–indico el peliazul retirando su dedo de los labios del mayor para luego acariciar su mejilla, el peli crema entrecerró sus ojos al sentir el aroma del Ichirouta que tanto extrañaba, aquel roce que parecía único cuando provenía de él, sus brazos rodearon de un momento a otro al joven pelilargo capturándolo en un abrazo que hace mucho necesitaba, como consecuencia su taza de café terminó derramada sobre la alfombra roja, poco le importaba si se manchaba o no, ahora su única prioridad era el chico entre sus brazos.

–Ichirouta… –mustio en voz baja el mayor mientras que sus labios buscan con deseo los labios contrarios encontrándolos, le correspondían, sintió como su corazón volvía a la vida. Los brazos del pelilargo rodearon la espalda del ex delantero en una especie de abrazo, delinearon su tórax hasta posicionarse en su pecho para luego alejarlo con suavidad de él cortando el contacto entre ambos, el moreno lo miro entre confusión y molestia por interrumpirle mientras esperaba una explicación.

–No me malentiendas, no he venido a lo que al parecer deseas… Solo vine por la situación del Raimon, quería saber que ocurría– le aclaró Kazemaru mientras cerraba sus ojos y se alejaba del agarre del alcance del contrario, a Goenji pareció no agradarle para nada esas palabras.

–Si solo has venido a eso no debiste corresponder ese beso– atacó el de mechas con un tono de voz un tanto indiferente, aunque por dentro el corazón se comprimía lenta y dolorosamente.

–En eso quizás tengas razón… Pero me recordaste cuando Goenji sufría ataques de celos por la culpa de Endou, me dejé llevar… Lamento haberte hecho creer algo que no era, te dije esa vez que por Ishido yo… No siento nada– mencionó el Ichirouta para luego quitarle la vista de encima, el mayor parecía que no insistiría una segunda vez–Será mejor que me vaya, ser el Seitei debe darte mucho trabajo, cuídate– le dijo en un casi susurro para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, volteó a verle por última vez y sin decir más nada abandonó el lugar. El moreno de ojos oscuros con la mirada fija donde hace poco tenía al pelilargo entre sus brazos, cerró sus ojos para luego dejarse caer al amplio sofá negro que se encontraba junto a él.

–Esto no puede seguir así, me has revolucionado por completo… Una vez más–mencionó para sí mismo mientras rozaba sus propios labios con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

El defensa más joven del Raimon deambulaba por las calles distraído, todos sus pensamientos y atención estaban puestas en el defensa pelirosa que de cierta forma le traía más que preocupado, estaba desesperado, quería hacer algo por ayudarle y quitarle ese pesimismo y tristeza que cargaba en esos últimos días. Por otro lado estaba el capitán que siendo su mejor amigo no se daba por aludido sobre la condición del chico de orbes azules que desde hace un tiempo habían perdido su brillo natural que mantenía presente en todo momento,; extrañaba su entusiasmo, su tonta sonrisa que portaba cuando el castaño le hablaba… Aunque aquella sonrisa no fuese dirigida para él al menos quería verlo sonreír y ni eso lograba, odiaba a Shindou Takuto por robarle a Kirino, quitarle su atención y ahora su sonrisa. Estaba más que consciente que el pelirosa nunca le perteneció pero aun así, el capitán no parecía importarle si el hermoso chico defensa perdía su sonrisa o moría en vida.

– ¡Maldición! – exclamó frustrado mientras golpeaba el árbol que se encontraba a su lado con rabia, su rostro reflejaba su enojo y su desesperación por no saber que hacer, como actuar, que decir o hacer por el mayor. La gente a su alrededor se le quedó mirando por unos instantes a lo que poca importancia le dio el defensa, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. En cuanto decidió seguir su camino se percató que un poco más adelante apareció el protagonista de su estado anímico, Kirino. Por un momento quiso caminar hasta él y hablarle o quizás preguntarle que hacía en ese lugar, sus pies se movieron casi por inercia hacia el joven pelirosa esbozando una falsa sonrisa– ¡Superior!– le llamó pero se detuvo de golpe al observarle… Parecía un cadáver, como si hubiese perdido el último trozo de su alma, el pelirosa le quedó mirando por un instante más no dijo palabra alguna, el chico de cabellos alborotados no supo que decir en ese momento, la situación no podía seguir de ese modo. El pelirosa decidió continuar con su camino pasando totalmente del menor que lucía entre preocupado y enojado dejándole atrás una vez más.

Decidido a abrirle los ojos a Shindou Takuto, Kariya se dirigió a la casa del pianista y decirle en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el pelirosa, aun no comprendía si se suponía que era su _"mejor amigo"_ no se daba cuenta por si solo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba el mayor. Cuando llegó a su destino se presentó como un miembro del equipo de soccer _cosa de la que no mentía_ Con cada paso que daba sentía como nuevas frases crueles sin piedad iban acumulándose en su garganta para gritárselas al castaño, cuando llegó a la habitación tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con cuidado ya que escuchó voces, lo que indicaba que el mayor no estaba solo, no podía entrar gritando así como si nada, abrió con lentitud sin ser percibido por los que ocupaban la habitación, pero su sorpresa fue grande al saber lo que dentro ocurría. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras que sus mandíbulas se oprimían con fuerza, el odio dominó por completo su mirada al ver al capitán besándose con Tsurugi, estaban tan ensimismados en satisfacer sus deseos que ni siquiera notaron su presencia en el lugar–Es un maldito…–Susurro en voz baja, en ese instante volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue sin hablar con el castaño, no valía la pena gastar su tiempo y saliva en alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba el bienestar de uno de sus amigos que había dado todo por él. En silencio abandonó el lugar, dejando a un furioso Kariya solo y frustrado por la situación.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en la escena que presenció hace unos días atrás, en lo que hizo, en lo que sacrificó por el bien del sueño de su mejor amigo y amor de su vida, el capitán de Raimon Shindou. No se arrepentía del todo, después de todo sabía lo importante que era el fútbol para el castaño.

–Conque un… Sustituto– susurró para sí mismo mientras observaba un gran edificio frente a él, no sabía que hacer por lo que decidió ir a ver a Ishido en busca de respuestas, quizás él sabría que debería hacer. Por supuesto, nadie sabía a dónde se dirigía el pelirosa más que el Seitei y él quien fue que le llamó para hacerle una visita. Tocó el timbre en completo silencio y solo se escuchó un _"Esta abierto"_ obtenido como respuesta, respiró hondo buscando relajarse para hablar con naturalidad con el mayor, en silencio entró al lugar y observó con detenimiento, no le veía.

–¿Ishido?– le llamó mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda con cuidado, dio unos pasos y se detuvo en seco al verle aparecer, sus mejillas se colorearon de un leve carmín mientras que su mirada demostraba sorpresa por lo que la desvió girándose un tanto apenado. El moreno sonrió de medio lado mientras se acercaba al pelirosa a paso tranquilo pero decidido, tan solo llevaba una blanca toalla atada a la cintura mientras que el resto de su cuerpo permanecía desnudo adornado con suaves y pequeñas perlas de agua, su cabello mojado goteaba mojando su pecho bien formado, su piel canela mostraba la mejor de las vistas.

–Creí que acabarías perdido… Que bueno que llegas– dijo el moreno posicionándose a las espaldas de kirino, el chico al oírle tensó su cuerpo aun con la imagen del Seitei impregnada en su mente.

–Yo… Lo siento, creo que vine en mal momento, lamento haberlo molestado– musitó el defensa un tanto nervioso mientras daba torpes pasos con la intención de abandonar el lugar pero su acción fue impedida por el moreno, no permitiría que se fuera tan fácilmente, colocó su mano en la puerta por sobre el hombro del menor.

–Tranquilo, no tienes porque huir de esa forma– Resoplo Goenji en una especie de susurro cerca de su oído a lo que el menor se tensó aun más provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

–Ishido…–Susurro Ranmaru con su voz entrecortada que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, algo no iba bien, un presentimiento invadió al menor de orbes zafiro. El mayor entrecerró sus ojos acercándose al cuello del chico que lo tentaba a acariciarlo con sus labios, repartió suaves y cortos besos generando leves jadeos por parte del pelirosa, su mano libre rodeó la cintura del joven apegándolo a su cuerpo mojando en menor grado la ropa que éste traía puesta con su cuerpo –Mi cuerpo… Ishido– buscaba la forma de decirle que se detuviera, pero estaba reaccionando demasiado rápido ante los estímulos que recibía, cerró sus ojos con fuerza oponiendo una muy escasa resistencia.

–Guarda silencio…– ordenó el mayor mientras la mano que afirmaba la puerta se coló bajo la playera del chico pelirosa atendiendo los pezones del menor, éste soltó un fuerte jadeo por los estímulos simultáneos que el mayor le proporcionaba, su mente completamente en blanco y su excitación creciendo con cada jadeo que abandonaba sus labios le impedían pensar con claridad. De pronto, sin esperárselo fue arrojado sobre una blanda superficie, abrió sus ojos de golpe observando el lugar en el que se encontraba, era su habitación. La mirada del menor estaba clavada en el contrario que parecía estar cegado por algo, no se veía a como la última vez que estuvo con él, la mirada del moreno estaba camuflada por sus húmedos cabellos –¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer hoy?– cuestionó en voz baja mientras se subía a la cama posicionándose entre las piernas del menor, Kirino se tensó nuevamente sin comprender lo que el moreno decía mientras el de mechas con sus labios capturaba los labios entreabiertos de Ranmaru el cual opuso resistencia nuevamente pero la insistencia y demanda de Ishido lo hicieron sucumbir sin poder evitarlo, El de tez morena llevo sus manos con agilidad a desabrochar el pantalón del chico bajo su cuerpo para luego deshacerse de igual manera de su estorbosa playera.

–Ishido…, no lo… deten-gase– espetaba el de coletas inquieto, excitado y asustado por el comportamiento brusco que tenía el mayor, pero el de mechas no escuchaba, no se detenía.

El Ex delantero Acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo del joven, su piel tan blanca, le observó unos segundos dejando respirar al chico inexperto y la imagen del ex velocista reemplazó la imagen de Kirino, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero el visualizar al Ichirouta en el pelirosa le excito aun más cegándolo y siendo dominado por el ferviente deseo de volverlo a poseer.

–No dejaré que te burles de mí– aclaró a la ilusión que peliazul que engañaba a sus ojos, el menor no estaba comprendiendo nada, buscó alejarse pero las fuerzas le abandonaban producto a la excitación que lo sometía a las caricias del moreno, la mano del peli crema recorrió el abdomen del chico hasta tomar entre sus dedos la entrepierna ya despierta del menor, éste soltó un gemido ahogado por su boca que era cubierta por sus manos, sus ojos miraban a todos lados pero terminaban siempre observando aquellas orbes oscuras que parecían traspasarle, no le estaba mirando a él, estaba casi seguro de ello.

– I…shido…– exclamó Ranmaru sin fuerzas, sus piernas temblaron al sentir como aquella mano comenzaba a acariciarle firme pero con cierto cuidado, el placer no tardó en aparecer y recorrer su cuerpo, por su parte los labios del moreno jugaban con los pezones rosados del chico, sus gemidos se escapaban aun con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, los jadeos seguían presentes, su corazón latía con fuerza golpeando su pecho y su respiración acelerada hicieron que su cuerpo fuese cubriéndose por una suave capa de sudor, el mayor ensimismado en hacer que aquel chico que mantenía como un prisionero en su mente se sintiera a gusto comenzó a preparar su entrada con su mano que estaba sin hacer nada –No, no siga… ¡Ishido!- gimió el nombre del mayor cuando uno de los dedos del de mechas ingresaba en su interior, arqueó su espalda sintiendo molestias en su parte baja pero aun así el placer se multiplicaba en su ser. No pasó mucho para que un segundo e incluso un tercer dedo estuviesen moviéndose en el interior del menor, que solo gemía y jadeaba excitado, sus ojos se cristalizaron y amenazaban con llorar, sus manos liberaron sus labios para aferrarse a la ropa de cama.

–Te haré sentir bien, como siempre lo hice, solo por ti Ichirouta– susurró el líder del Sector V cerca de su oído, el responsable de que Shindou no pudiese jugar fútbol, con el que hizo un pacto para cambiar esa situación, el que se llevó su virginidad, el que lo estaba volviendo loco en ese momento pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir tan solo, tan vacío por dentro. Ranmaru ya no estaba escuchando las palabras del contrario, había comprendido que no estaban siendo dirigidas a él, comprendió que a pesar de estar en diferentes situaciones eran presos del mismo mal. Lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del menor formando un camino en su piel perdiéndose entre sus cabellos rosados acompañadas de un gemido entre placer y dolor cuando el mayor lo penetró de golpe, se quedó quieto, el chico aferrado a la cama como si su vida dependiese de ello se retorcía por todas aquellas sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos encontrados que luchaban por saber quien dominaría pero el dolor y el placer se mezclaban y eran los que tomaban el control del cuerpo sin experiencia del joven de orbes zafiros, sus manos se aferraron a los brazos del mayor señalándole que se moviera; sus caderas comenzaron a moverse embistiéndole con leves estocadas para que su cuerpo fuera aceptándole, gemidos seguían escapando de lo más profundo de su ser –No he cambiado– le aclaraba a la ilusión del peliazul, sabía que solo existía en su mente pero era lo único que de ese chico le quedó junto al amor que le tenía. Sus estocadas fueron aumentando en intensidad, frecuencia y profundidad.

– ¡Ishido, Ishido…! ¡Si sigue… voy a…!–el informo el de ojos azules buscando darle aviso al moreno poseído por el deseo, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta– Shin…–se retractó de nombrar al castaño, su llanto aumentó _"él ya encontró alguien a quien amar y esa persona no soy yo"_ fue lo que paso por su mente, sus manos se aferraron al cuello del mayor –te quiero– susurró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, quien le viese se daría cuenta de la tristeza que lo invadía al decir esas dos palabras de tan complejo significado. El mayor reaccionó al oír esa frase, cerró sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que no le hablaba a él, era más que obvio que Ranmaru jamás se dirigiría su persona con esas palabras, como lo era el hecho de que él tampoco le había dedicado sus anteriores frases al de coletas. Le abrazó y asintió con lentitud sin dejar de embestir.

–Ranmaru… lo hiciste bien– dijo mientras se alejaba al menor tumbándolo una vez más sobre la cama y colocando las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros para embestir un poco más rápido y profundo con la intención de hacerle acabar, él ya estaba en su límite al igual que el de coletas, solo faltaron un par de estocadas para que el menor llegara al clímax soltando un fuerte gemido placentero, luego le siguió el mayor corriéndose en su interior como la primera vez. Un gemido ronco cargado de placer se dejó escuchar de los labios del ex delantero sintiendo las ondas de placer y melancolía recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Con cuidado salió del interior del pelirosa levantándose para dirigirse una vez más al baño con la toalla atada a su cintura para darse una ducha y quitarse el sudor.

–Takuto…–nombró en un susurro Ranmaru con la mirada perdida sin moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba, nuevas lágrimas le hicieron estremecerse sin poder hacer nada por retenerlas consigo, los minutos pasaron mientras poco a poco se había acabado de vestir con una clara molestia por lo que acababa de ocurrir, en silencio se fue sin decir absolutamente nada, sin siquiera haberle dicho nada de lo que quería preguntar al mayor, este le dio una respuesta, aunque así no lo quisiera aceptar sabía que no le quedaba nada más por hacer o acabaría con la amistad que había perdurado todo ese tiempo junto al joven pianista que le robaba el sueño y el corazón, corazón que últimamente parecía haber perdido todo tipo de sensibilidad. Con cada paso que daba fuera de ese apartamento se sentía cada vez más vacío y solo, sin valor, con la mirada pérdida y sin poder concentrarse, mientras su mente solo pensaba en todos aquellos momentos que había compartido con el de cabellos ondulados, su amigo de toda la vida y de todo el tiempo tuvo para confesarle sus sentimientos y nunca lo hizo.

– ¡Superior!– escuchó una molesta voz que era imposible no reconocer, volteó a verle con monotonía sin decir absolutamente en nada, pudo percatarse del cambio en su rostro, como su sonrisa se borraba dejando una mirada ¿preocupada? El pelirosa tan solo le contemplaba pensando en porque siempre se lo tenía que encontrar en todos lados y sin un cambio en su expresión vacía carente de sentimientos que anteriormente eran reflejados en sus ojos azules siguió caminando alejándose del chico de ojos miel que de seguro lo único que buscaba era molestarle un poco más para divertirse.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Suspiro pesadamente, era el segundo día en que las cosas no le salían como quería y sobre todo Kirino lo seguía ignorando, sintió como el coraje lo estaba carcomiendo en el preciso momento en que sus pupilas se posaron en Shindou quien se encontraba cerca del pelirosa hablando tan tranquilamente como todos los días ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar su descaro? Y Kirino… ¿Era tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que perseguía una meta inalcanzable? ¿Que el estratega solo jugaba con él? Bueno, si no se daba cuenta el se lo haría saber de una manera sutil.

Llegó el final del entrenamiento y Masaki tal y como lo había planeado se quedó sentado en las vestidores esperando a que todos y cada uno de los jugadores se fueran, trató de desvestirse lo más lento que pudo esperando algo impaciente a que el pelirosa abordara el lugar, no era tonto, sabía que era más que obvio que el peli rosado escondía algo, el hecho de pasar de una semana a otra de ser el primero en salir de los vestidores a ser el último en entrar y salir le daban mucho en que pensar. Pero en fin, eso pronto lo averiguaría.

Terminó de vestirse sentándose en la última banca de aquel amplio lugar cruzándose de piernas y esbozando una leve sonrisa de maldad en sus labios, sabía donde atacar, donde echarle sal a la herida para que el de ojos azules lograra reaccionar. Después de varios minutos escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, entreabrió al instante uno de sus ojos solo para confirmar que el pelirosa entro al lugar, no podía negar que tal vez lo que iba a hacer era algo que lo alejaría de él para siempre pero en fin todo era por su bien O al menos eso quería pensar para no escucharse como un loco y celoso compulsivo.

Como era de esperarse y suponer, Ranmaru ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era observado por el peli-cian así que sin más ni menos comenzó a desvestirse, se sentía fatal, se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por todas y cada una de las situaciones de las que había sido preso esos últimos días. Por inercia llevo una de sus manos a una visible marca que se encontraba situada un poco mas debajo de su hombro, definitivamente el último encuentro que tuvo con el Seitei no había sido del todo ameno hasta se podría decir que por alguna extraña razón este se comporto un tanto más salvaje con él y claro no era como que le molestase, al contrario la ayudo a olvidar ese horrible vacío que albergaba su corazón desde hace más o menos una semana.

–Veo que tenía razón Superior – susurró Kariya dese el fondo de la habitación, levantándose con total tranquilidad esbozando su característica sonrisa prepotente y maliciosa pero encubriendo la molestia que le dio el hecho de ver esa marca en la perfecta piel del defensa. Kirino lo miro sorprendido volviendo a colocarse de inmediato su playera. –Pero no se preocupe en cubrirlo ya me di cuenta que la pasa muy bien cuando se va de aquí…Y dígame, ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿El capitán?– dijo con cinismo acercándose más a él. Ranmaru solo retrocedió unos pasos topando con los casilleros donde guardaba sus pertenencias. – A no perdón se me olvidaba que usted es tan poco hombre como para lograr hacer que el capitá…–trato de proseguir más un dolor en su mejilla lo hizo callar, Kirino lo había abofeteado con tal fuerza que sintió su mandíbula moverse en el impacto. Kariya afiló su mirada a un con más coraje no con el pelirosa, para nada…era consigo mismo. El pelilargo solo lo observó con recelo, dolor, odio y ofuscación en sus orbes zafiros. _Suficiente tenía ya en la cabeza como para que el ojiambar le recordara lo que había pasado_

– ¿Qué buscas Masaki?– le espetó molesto Ranmaru. Kariya solo sintió un notable dolor dentro de sí llevando ahora la palma de su mano a su mejilla, él se lo había buscado pero ver la mirada de odio y desprecio en los ojos acuosos del pelirosa le dolía y mucho, más a un al saber que todo era culpa del bobo capitán.

– ¡¿No se da cuenta? Es más estúpido de lo que creí – dijo casi en un grito el peliazul cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para no sentir como esos ojos azules lo destrozaban con una mordaz mirada. – ¡Pero que pregunta! ¡Claro que no se da cuenta!... Compruebo que es un idiota– mencionó con odio apretando sus puños para después limpiar con rabia las lágrimas que había comenzando a derramar sus ojos de impotencia. –¡Pero no me sorprende usted es tan poco hombre que el capitán prefirió a Tsurugi en lugar de usted!– alzó la voz de nuevo dejando salir su rabia interior, dejando caer casi un balde de agua fría en la espalda de Kirino quien solo atinó a abrir sus ojos y agachar la mirada, él lo sabía, lo intuía pero el comprobarlo solo le hacía querer morirse y ser enterrado tres metros bajo tierra –¡Lo peor de todo es que se va a revolcar con el primero que encuentra es un tonto, idiota, poco hombre… ¡El capitán hizo bien en nunca fijarse en usted!

– ¡Ya cállate!– le resoplo con fuerza y algo de rencor el pelirosa justo al tiempo que tomo por los hombros a Kariya y lo azoto con los casilleros de metal del lugar. –Ya cállate Masaki… hazlo o te juro que no respondo…– le dijo aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo, viéndose en una situación un poco indecorosa, no le importaba lo que el menor de pelo cian pudiera pensar, es más le valía menos que su dignidad pero tenía tanta frustración encima, tanto odio que él fue la chispa que había desatado su fuego interior. El de ojos ámbar solo atino a quejarse por el fuerte azote de su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo levemente su labio, cualquiera en su posición desistiría pero él no.

– ¿Entonces le duelen las verdades superior?– espetó recuperando su sonrisa irónica y maliciosa. Kirino solo crujió los dientes volviendo a azotarlo.

–Dije que te calles…

– ¡Es la verdad! es un idiota ¡Poco hombre! Claro ¿Qué se espera con esa apariencia verdad?– le volvió a escupir con coraje obteniendo como respuesta otro azote más.

– ¡Sigue hablando Masaki, sigue y no respondo!–Advirtió de forma concisa, no entendía, no asimilaba el por que ese chico le molestaba de esa manera, se estaba frustrando y definitivamente ese no era bueno.

– ¡Hágalo! Atrévase a hacer algo por primera vez en su vida, algo que no haga a faldas del capitán…– dijo el menor regresándole la mirada, evitando soltar un solo quejido a pesar de que esos golpes lo ameritaban. – ¡Nunca se da cuenta de nada, es un idiota!– repitió de mala manera sin contenerse. Le haría entender así le costara sus sentimientos para siempre.

– ¿Por que haces esto?–le cuestionó Ranmaru agachando su mirada pero sin desistir el agarre.

– ¡Porque es un tonto! ¡Poco hombre! ¿Cuántas veces se lo tengo que repetir? Es un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada…porque…porque…

– ¿Por qué?– le invitó a continuar el pelirosa observando como el chico callaba de pronto y desaparecía todo rastro de malicia en él, cosa que en verdad lo desconcertó. No todos los días se veía a alguien como Kariya ceder o calmarse tan fácilmente o tal vez era una de esas trampas en que siempre lo hacía caer. Seguiría estando alerta porque si algo había aprendido del menor era que con él nunca se sabía.

Masaki volteo el rostro sin intención de mirarlo a los ojos, ya había llegado a su límite, ya no soportaba más ese sentimiento en su pecho que le gritaba que quería ver la luz y así que como todo ser humano se dejo vencer, derramando varias lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla sin intención de contenerlas… a fin de cuentas todo era en vano.

Y con eso Kirino comprendió todo…

El pelirosa torció su boca en un gesto de satisfacción y descubrimiento e inclusive algo de maldad. Al fin su mente se aclaraba y todo tomaba sentido, Kariya Masaki había caído en el cruel juego del amor del que él mismo era preso y por alguna razón ese nuevo hallazgo lo hizo sentir gran satisfacción _Ya no era el único idiota frustrado por Amor_

Con algo de brusquedad lo tomo de ambas mejillas llevando uno de sus piernas entre las del peli-cian haciendo que le mirara directo a los ojos. Kariya ante eso solo pudo intentar luchar en vano para no ver a los ojos al pelirosa, se sentía demasiado débil ante él, ante el toque de sus dedos, ante sus profundos ojos azules. Pero todos sus intentos fueron frustrados cuando sintió el leve y sereno aliento del mayor sobre sus labios para justo después ser besado de una manera brusca y nada cuidadosa por su querido superior.

Kirino solo sonrió complacido al obtener la pronta respuesta del peli-cian aprisionando su cuerpo a un mas contra el metal de su espalda sin la más mínima intención de dejarlo ir al menos el chico le serviría para pasar el rato y olvidarse de su frustración… le haría pasar por lo mismo que él vivía, tal vez esa sería su mejor venganza y bueno después de todo lo más seguro es que a pesar de que solo usara su cuerpo, Kariya estaría feliz… porque así de retorcido era el ser humano y así de injusto era el amor.

– ¿Entonces te gusto?– susurró Kirino en el oído del peliazul en tono bajo y algo divertido mientras sus dedos se enredaban suave y superficialmente en el cabello de Kariya – ¿Tanto así para dejar que haga lo que quiera contigo?...Masaki…–volvió a resoplar el mayor de ambos esta vez sobre sus labios. El peli-cian simplemente se sintió estremecer, perdiéndose en ese suave aliento de fresas del que era dueño el defensa, prácticamente ignorando las palabras que este había pronunciado con anterioridad. –Eres patético Masaki… ¿Te dejarías usar a pesar de que sabes que amo a Shindou? ¿Quieres ganarte su lugar no? ¿Crees que es fácil usurpar el lugar de alguien? Que equivocado estas…–inquirió de forma hiriente. Kariya solo mordió de nuevo levemente sus labios, tratando de no dejar que esas palabras le hirieran, después de todo se lo merecía, se lo había ganado desde el momento que decidió fastidiar la vida del chico que lo más seguro se quería desquitar con él.

–Superior yo…–trato de hablar el de ojos ámbar pensando que tal vez debía pedir disculpas…que después de todo el pelirosa se las merecía por la manera tan cruel en que lo trato todo ese tiempo, claro eso pensaba hasta que fue acallado de nuevo por un beso de parte del dorsal número 3 un tanto más brusco y mas demandante que el anterior, quiso hablar de nuevo más sentía su aliento desaparecer y más aun cuando las manos del pelirosa de deslizaron por debajo de su chamarra palpando sin cuidado su piel, logrando como efecto en cadena que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza por tal choque de emociones.

–Tú que… Anda dilo, es tu oportunidad… Querías esto, ¿No? ¿Querías mi atención? ¿Querías ser besado por mí? Ahí lo tienes, tú te lo has buscado– susurró con malicia el pelirosa sobre sus labios mordiéndole con cierta brusquedad, poco le importaba si le rompía el labio en el acto, el menor entreabrió sus ojos y volvió a observarle con frustración en su mirada, Kirino volvió a sonreír soltando el labio del chico mientras que sus manos tocaban el cuerpo del rebelde que estaba sucumbiendo por sus sentimientos.

–Superior… Es igual– dijo con voz lastimera, sabía que al haber comenzado aquello no se las llevaría fácil, pero por vez primera comprendía lo que el contrario sentía. Ante sus palabras el chico de ojos azules entrecerró sus ojos borrando su mirada, le molestaba escucharlo decir aquello– Usted se comporta igual que el capitán, dañando a quien le ama, ¡Aquí el único patético es usted superior!–le gritó Kariya con desesperación, sentimientos alborotados en su interior evitaban que pensara con claridad mientras que nuevas lágrimas humedecían su rostro.

– ¡Cállate!– le ordenó en un grito mirándole con furia, pero aquellas palabras le habían dado un fuerte golpe, por un momento se vio reflejado en el menor, y si pensaba un poco en todo la historia se estaba repitiendo, aquel pensamiento le perturbó bastante, ya no sabía en que se estaba convirtiendo. El peli cian al notar como el chico titubeó le empujó devolviéndole la bofetada, juntando todas las fuerzas que logró reunir tirándole al suelo, le miró sin dejar de llorar, con la frustración marcada en su rostro.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Al contrario de usted, fui mucho más valiente y confesé mis sentimientos! ¡Si me entrego o no a usted es asunto mío, pero no lo haré solo porque busque vengarse del capitán! ¡Entiéndalo, al capitán no le interesa lo que usted haga, ni siquiera notó el cambió de actitud en usted! ¡Ni siquiera le ha quitado el sueño, fui un estúpido en preocuparme por usted y hasta puede que sea un idiota sin remedio por haberme enamorado de alguien como usted pero no me arrepiento! ¿Sabe por qué? ¡Porque fue mi primer amor y aunque fue ingenuo fue sincero! Si lo desea vaya y revuélquese con quien se le plazca, ¡Ya no es asunto mío! Es un estúpido… Me ha decepcionado Superior kirino…– luego de haberse desahogado y llorado como nunca antes lo había hecho frente a alguien salió del lugar corriendo, no quería estar ahí en ese momento.

–Kariya…–musitó Ranmaru en voz baja cuando se encontró solo, suaves y amargas lágrimas humedecieron su rostro mientras que su cabello ocultaba su mirada quedándose en el lugar por largo rato, llorando en silencio.

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Tres días pasaron tras el encuentro entre ambos defensas, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra durante los entrenamientos, el equipo notó el cambio de actitud en ambos chicos y también el capitán, el entrenamiento dio termino y todos fueron a los vestidores, todos hablaban en voz baja, Kirino lo notaba pero no decía nada, pero no pasó lo mismo con un irritado Kariya.

– ¡Que tanto están hablando! ¿¡Alguien tiene algo que decir!–Cuestiono de mala manera el peli azulado. Tras el grito todos callaron y voltearon a observarle, el pelirosa que ya estaba listo para irse dio un leve golpe en la cabeza del chico que perturbaba la tranquilidad del lugar.

–Guarda silencio…– dijo con voz calmada, dándole a entender que no hiciera caso, el menor no dijo nada y luego de mirarle unos instantes desvió la mirada calmándose al acto. Ambos salieron del lugar en completo silencio, a metros de la entrada estaba Takuto, el cual parecía estar esperando al pelirosa, ambos chicos detuvieron su andar. El menor no pudo evitar observar con recelo al castaño frente a ellos, mientras que Kirino solo le observaba tratando de no decaer –Espérame más adelante…–fue la orden que kirino le dio al chico junto a él, éste cerró sus ojos miel y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela Raimon, Shindou se acercó al pelilargo y le dedicó una débil pero cálida sonrisa– Shindou… ¿Sucede algo?

–Solo quería hablar contigo… Estoy preocupado– le hizo saber Shindou mientras le observaba – Me dí cuenta de todo demasiado tarde… No sabía cómo hablar esto contigo… yo, lo siento Kirino– musitó entre preocupación y varios sentimientos mezclados en aquellas palabras, el defensa sentía como su pecho era comprimido por aquellas palabras, dando el golpe final con aquella frase _"Lo siento Kirino" _se repitió mentalmente pasando a sonreír falsamente pero bastante bien disimulado.

–Tranquilo, no tienes de que preocuparte… Somos amigos, ¿No?–dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

–Claro, siempre– Respondió el castaño animándose con aquella frase, pero no ocurrió lo mismo con el pelirosa, quizás era lo que faltaba para dejar de sufrir. Tal y como lo había dicho el peli cian días atrás, tal vez tendría que haber aclarado su situación con el castaño antes de acabar con la última de sus oportunidades.

–Bien… Ya debo irme, Kariya me está esperando, adiós– una vez dicho esto, el pelirosa no le dio tiempo al castaño a decir palabra alguna, un "adiós" de su parte le haría llorar. El defensa que le esperaba más adelante le miraba en silencio, le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó consigo, percatándose de que el delantero que le robó a su amigo se encontraba ahí, no le miró, ni detuvo su andar, con sus ojos camuflados continuó caminando a paso rápido para alejarse del sitio.

–Kirino… espero que logres superar todos aquellos problemas que te afligen– susurró para sí mismo el castaño, mirando partir al primer amor de su vida…sin enterarse de que lo quemas afligía al pelirosa era el amor que sentía por el castaño.

El viento soplo, levantando miles de hojas que se encontraban alrededor, el pelirosa se fue al lado del peli cian en silencio, el tiempo marcaria muchas cosas y tal vez se debería dar una nueva oportunidad para amar. Mientras el castaño era alcanzado por Tsurugi quien estaba más que dispuesto a entrar a la vida del pianista costase lo que costase.

Lo sentimientos comenzaban a cruzarse, escribiendo nuevas letras sobre los corazones ajenos…Usurpando un lugar que en determinado tiempo seria propiamente de ellos.

_**Fin de la secuela de sustituto "Usurpador"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno muchos la esperaron…mucho no (¿?) al fin después de tanto hacerles esperar les traigo la secuela de "sustituto" puedo decir que esta secuela no es del todo mía ya que EndouKida (mayuu y sensei entre otros sobrenombres) se merece el 50 porciento de esta secuela, sin mi releer de la vida esta nunca hubiera sido posible y ¡es en serio! Este es el segundo shot de los 3 de los que se compone esta historia, el próximo se llamara _"Inevitable pecado" _donde a muchas les complaceré con lo que me vienen pidiendo desde hace tiempo XD cof cof RanTaku cof cof y la liberación de kirino e Ishido de ese circulo vicioso…espero leer lo que opinan del shot y demás cosas y bueno recuerdes que sus comentarios son los que impulsan a un autor a seguir escribiendo~ (a mi lo hacen mucho) hasta luego~….


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo __Final__: "Inevitable Pecado"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El amor es una enfermedad inevitable, dolorosa y fortuita.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Siempre se ha dicho que hay dos maneras de llegar al desastre: Una, pedir lo imposible; otra, retrasar lo inevitable. Y ellos estaban haciendo ambas cosas… que manera tan fácil de escapar de la realidad ¿no? Kirino…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus uñas rasguñaron con gran fuerza la blanquecina espalda del pelirosa que comenzaba a moverse en su interior, una fruitiva lagrima rodo por sus ojos, sientiendo su cuerpo arquearse por completo al momento de sentir que casi lo partían en dos…Kariya no podía apagar sus jadeos, gemidos y constantes maldiciones que salían de su boca en cada estocada, su cuerpo se tensaba y sus articulaciones se contraían cada vez que era penetrado por el de coletas.

Un vaivén había dado inicio, teniendo como único testigo las cuatro paredes de la habitación del menor que ocultarían para siempre el secreto de aquella entrega tan desenfrenada y algo salvaje que realizaban ambos jóvenes.

–Superior no tan…–Llamo el de ojos ámbar con voz baja al sentir como el ritmo volvía a aumentar de manera precipitada nuevamente en menos de unos minutos, era increíble como una persona con aquel aspecto tan frágil _ que definitivamente era en exceso frágil_ o al menos a su forma de ver, pudiera ser tan dominante e insaciable en la cama. Tenía casi 3 meses acostándose con su superior y aun a pesar de tanto tiempo no podía seguir su ritmo. ¿Desde cuándo kirino tenía tanta experiencia y libertad en el ámbito sexual? No lo sabía…tal vez sería una respuesta que encontraría si realmente lo buscara, pero a veces era mejor no encontrar la respuesta que se busca si es más que obvio que aquella te puede lastimar. Lastimarte hasta el punto de destrozar al corazón al saber que aquella persona no era completamente tuya. Kirino sonrió un poco jadeando de dolor al sentir las uñas de Masaki nuevamente encajadas en su espalda, esta vez no dejando simples rasguños como siempre lo hacía, No. la fuerza había llegado a tal grado de hacerlo sangrar y que el liquido carmesí empezará a correr por sus brazos y espalda. Y eso más que molestarlo de alguna extraña manera le excitaba demasiado.

En este último tiempo kirino Ranmaru parecía haber aprendido a disfrutar del dolor demasiado bien, tanto que casi se podría considerar un masoquista.

–Me voy a…Venir, Superior Kirino…– Susurro kariya de forma entrecortada, mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo, sintiendo como con cada segundo el pelirosa entraba mas y mas profundo en su cuerpo, se sentía estremecer, morir de calor, sentía que en cualquier segundo el clímax llegaría, mas a diferencia de muchas personas Masaki trataba de prolongar lo mas que podía aquel vaivén que ambos realizaban. ¿Por qué? Porque solo de esa manera sentía que estaba más cerca de su amado superior.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente dejando escapar un fuerte gemido de sus labios al momento de sentir todo sus músculos soltarse, su cuerpo se había liberado y el no ansiado clímax del peliazul había llegado, Ranmaru dio varias estocadas mas, haciendo la diferencia de un minutos en conciso en que él se había venido. Rendido, el de cabellos rosas se dejo caer sobre el peliazul, quien acoplando su respiración se atrevió abrazar el delineado cuerpo del contrario mientras las yemas de sus dedos se manchaban de él líquido carmesí que recorría la espalda de kirino.

–Hiroto y Midorikawa Estarán por llegar…– Indico el de cabello rosa separándose del cuerpo del menor que negó con su cabeza y lo abrazo más a él. Ranmaru parpadeo alzando una ceja algo confundido por la actitud de el defensa menor, Kariya era alguien verdaderamente impredecible.

–Lo amo…–Resoplo Masaki aferrándose con más fuerza, tras escuchar eso kirino torció una leve mueca en forma de sonrisa, estiro su mano y acaricio superficialmente sus cabellos, mientras terminaba de levantarse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama del más chico. Kariya torció un puchero tomando la sabana que tenia entre su cintura y taparse hasta el cuello, estaba enfadado y eso kirino lo sabía, odiaba y le molestaba el hecho de que mientras él le había dado absolutamente todo al pelirosa desde hace mas de 2 meses, el defensa dorsal 3 no fuera siquiera capaz de responderle de la misma forma. ¿Era tan difícil? Y si no lo amaba ¿entonces para que estar ahí con él? – ¿No piensa responderme de nuevo no es así?...

Tras aquella pregunta kirino suspiro, odiaba que Masaki se pusiera en ese tipo de plan, pero si lo consideraba también había sido su error en primer lugar en "aceptar" sus sentimientos el día que lo había besado justo después de haber regresado de estar con el seitei. Ese día en particular Se sentía más vacio que nunca, ese día necesitaba en alguien en quien aferrarse y esa persona había sido el pequeño peliazul. Si, Tal vez al principio fue una tortura tenerlo a su lado, una molestia… más que eso ¡un tormento! Le había hablado cruelmente y le gustaba más que nada herirlo, pero con el paso del tiempo había entendido que kariya muy a su particular manera siempre velaba por él.

Que él estaba dispuesto a luchar de forma egoísta por su amor, Kariya lo llenaba, lo reconfortaba en gran manera y el sexo con él era de cierta forma llenador, no sabía cómo interpretarlo ni mucho menos darle un nombre a un. Kirino a un era una persona insegura y ni siquiera sabía lo que quería, mientras estaba ahí con Masaki haciéndole el amor, a las dos horas o al día siguiente podía estar con Ishido en la misma situación…Lo peor de todo era que, ya no podía vivir sin Masaki…Pero tampoco sin el calor de Ishido. Una situación que no sabía si llamarla estúpida o retorcida. Pero de algo estaba seguro… Por ninguno de los dos podía sentir "amor" o al menos eso creía.

–Perdón…–se disculpo kirino de forma baja, escondiendo su mirada baja su flequillo, iba a decir mas pero el sonido de su aparato celular sonando hizo inevitablemente que este tomara el celular para atender esa importante llamada. ¿Cómo sabía que era importante? Bueno tenía que serlo ya que esa melodía le informaba que pertenecía al peliblanco de mechas azules. –Estaré ahí en una hora…–Fue lo único que dijo Kirino tras contestar la llamada, apagando su móvil y tirándolo a un lado para concentrarse en kariya quien se había dado vuelta completamente envuelto las sabanas.

–Váyase ya…No lo necesito ¿es muy urgente no?–Dijo el ojiambar de forma cortante, aguantándose todas las ganas de gritarle a su superior lo estúpido que era, lo cuento que lo odiaba y sobre todo, lo mucho que le dolía que se fuera de su lado.

Kariya sabía que aparte de tener que estar consciente de que el pelirosa a un mantenía ese amor "imposible" por su capitán, sabía que kirino no era completamente suyo, en ese tiempo nunca lo había sido y todo marcaba que ese día a un estaba extremadamente distante. Tal vez fue su culpa, pero como el mismo se lo había dicho alguna vez, si él se entrego a su superior había sido porque él quería, porque así lo deseo en nombre de ese amor. Un amor que también lo lastimaba al darse cuenta de la verdad.

–Regresare en cuento pueda Masaki–le indico kirino levantándose de la cama, sintiendo una enorme punzada de dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero en ese instante no pudo diferencia si fue por el hecho de las heridas que kariya le había dejado en la espalda o en su corazón, como si otra fisura hubiera surgido en el.

–Solo asegúrese de no regresar llorando después de que vea como el capitán se revuelca con Tsurugi y nunca le corresponderá o cuando descubra que el revolcarse con otros no lo llenara, por mas sustitutos que busque Shindou no le corresponderá. –Venganza…Tras las frías palabras que Masaki había dicho apretó sus labios y ojos con fuerza tratando de no sollozar o derramar lágrimas en vano por algo que por más que intentara no alcanzaría. Lo supo cuando un silencio abismal se hizo presente y kirino no había respondido nada. Ni siquiera un mísero insulto, una palabra de aliento o aunque sea un lo siento que le indicara que podía seguir aferrado a él.

–Creo que después de todo esta no es justo para ninguno de los dos ¿no?–Menciono el pelirosa con un nulo susurro, palabras que solo él pudo escuchar, estiro su mano tratando de tocar a Masaki, mas su mirada se bajo avergonzado cerrando y regresando su mano a su posición inicial sin siquiera poder tocarlo con sus dedos. No podía…estaba siendo demasiado injusto con él.

–Yo ya me canse de esto Superior…por favor no regrese mas y tráguese su veneno usted mismo y deje de contaminarme a mí con el–Resoplo el de cabello cian derramando lagrimas en silencio y conteniendo todo lo que quería gritar y correr de su propia habitación.

Ranmaru permaneció con su boca abierta y parpadeo un poco apretando sus puños, tomo sus cosas del piso y se vistió en completo silencio, Masaki podía ser muy duro cuando quería, como en esa ocasión, no sabía cuánto le estaban afectando esas palabras a su persona, no tenía idea de lo mucho que le dolía…lo que no sabía era el por que dolía. Rápidamente salió de la habitación con la playera desabrochada recargándose en la puerta de esta y suspirar un poco, tratando de calmar sus indomables emociones y sentimientos. Kirino ya no era para nada aquella persona que era hace 4 meses atrás.

Fuertes sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar, el ruido de varios objetos cayendo y fuertes maldiciones en su nombre fueron lo que llego a sus oídos, Masaki al otro lado de la habitación al fin había dejado salir toda aquella frustración que había estado deteniendo, era extraño que lo hiciera, el lo consideraba como alguien demasiado fuerte para todo lo que había pasado en su vida, pero tal vez había llegado a su límite…

–Estoy haciéndole lo mismo–Susurro kirino con la mirada gacha y recargado en la puerta de kariya. Mordió su labio frustrado al escuchar un _"te odio superior"_ resonar por toda la casa saliendo corriendo de ahí como el cobarde que últimamente era. Había dañado a Masaki, una de las pocas cosas buenas en sus últimos meses que le habían pasado en su vida.

Eso tenía que acabar de alguna manera, pero no encontraba solución a nada de eso. Su corazón se encontraba más que dividido y embravecido, peor que el mar en una estrepitosa tormenta.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Toco la puerta del apartamento con un gran nudo en su garganta y corazón, a un se sentía extremadamente culpable por lo que había sucedido con kariya, sus palabras resonaban en su mente, su mirada permanecía grabada a fuego y sus sollozos retumbaban en toda su cabeza, sabía que estaba mal, pero estaba tan confundido, recién había terminado el Holy Road, acababan de salir de aquella "lucha" para salvar el soccer ¿y su vida? ¿Quien la salvaría? Era estúpido pensar que alguien aparecería y le diría en que aspectos estaba mal o que debía cambiar, a ese punto se le hacía más que imposible retroceder un paso sin caerse en el lodo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Por favor! Solo bastaba ver que ahora mismo se encontraba de nuevo en el apartamento del seitei, corrección Ex seitei del sector V así que era más que obvio que estaba muy lejos de que su lógica y razón fueran redirigidas por un mejor camino.

–"_Puedes pasar Ranmaru está abierto_"–escucho desde atrás de la puerta haciendo así que casi por instinto abriera la puerta y entrara, sus ojos se fijaron en la sala encontrándose con un peliazul de cabello largo y una sonrisa en sus labios, Ranmaru enseguida trago saliva, desvió su mirada y tímidamente se acerco al peliazul.

– ¿Sabe si esta Ishido aquí?–Pregunto el ojiazul con algo de nerviosismo. Kazemaru sonrió levitándose del sofá en forma de L para caminar cerca del chico observándolo con una leve sonrisa hasta pararse frente a el.

–Ranmaru mírame…–Le ordeno de forma apacible Kazemaru, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a la mejilla del pelirosa. Kirino alzo la mirada encontrándose con una suave y hermosa mirada color ambarina que lo miraba fijamente. –Ya veo por que Goenji te eligió…Me recuerdas mucho a mi–comento con simpleza, dejando con ese comentario con la boca semi abierta al de coletas.

–Oye ichirou…–Se escucho una nueva voz que entraba al comedor, que fue callada por la mirada asesina del ex velocista, Goenji se sintió palidecer, había entrado al lugar en el peor momento. Tras oír esa voz, kirino prácticamente por auto reflejo volteo su rostro encontrándose con Ishido, un Ishido demasiado diferente al que conocía. Ahora su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja, ya no tenia los aretes que antes llevaba y su ropa era mucho más casual, no parecía para nada la persona que él conocía.

–Ishido…

–Su nombre no es Ishido Ranmaru…su verdadero nombre es Goenji Shuuya, un maldito maniaco lleno de poder y pedófilo violador de menores…–Vocifero él es defensa del Raimon con el ceño levemente fruncido. Goenji por su lado solo sonrió algo nervioso dejando la bandeja con te sobre la mesa.

–No es necesario que seas tan cruel Kazemaru…ya pedí perdón.

–Si Shuuya pero a Ranmaru no aunque repito…sé porque lo elegiste, su mirada–Cuestiono el Ichirouta regresando su mirada hacia el menor que se encontraba con la boca abierta por tales preguntas y revelaciones. Frente a el tenia al gran delantero de Raimon y el mejor defensa del mismo equipo que en su tiempo habían marcado historia y ahora conocía a la persona que el peliblanco nombrara y alucinaba cada vez que se encontraban en las sabanas. Si era completamente incomodo estar en esa situación, tanto que no puedo evitar que el sonrojo adornara sus mejillas con rapidez y volteara su mirada. –… ¿has sufrido por amor Ranmaru? El idiota de Shuuya se aprovecho de ti ¿cierto?–Es pregunta fue el detonante que el pelirosa necesitaba para alejarse de él y abrasarse a el mismo con su brazo derecho.

–Con todo respeto creo que eso no es de su incumbencia…–Resoplo kirino con el semblante bajo y oculto bajo su flequillo, ¿por que tenía que recordárselo? Ya se sentía demasiado mal y confundido para escucharlo de otra persona.

–Se por boca de Shuuya que no fuiste correspondido, se toda tu historia, se todo lo que hizo… Lo que te hizo… pero déjame decirte algo Ranmaru…Yo pase por lo mismo que tu, yo me enamore como un estúpido de cierta persona cuando era más joven, sentí un amor que seguí ciegamente hacia mi mejor amigo y capitán del equipo, no fue fácil, digo primero que nada aceptar este tipo de preferencias no lo es–comento con una leve sonrisa el mayor mientras se arrodillaba frente al pelirosa tomando sus manos con la suyas–Después llego lo peor para mi, ahí fue cuando mi mirada de apago, cundo perdió el brillo…cuando descubrí que la persona por la que era capaz de dar hasta mi vida sin siquiera dudarlo estaba enamorada de otra, caí en depresión, en pedazos era alguien que solo vivía por vivir sin ningún propósito llegue a tal grado de acostarme con el primero que se me ponía en frente solo para llenar ese vacío, pero entonces…

– ¿Entonces?–Repitió Ranmaru con voz quebrada, reflejándose por completo en las palabras que el peliazul mencionaba, si no supiera que hablaba del el mismo podía asegurar que estaba describiendo lo patético que era su vida.

–Entonces, apareció alguien que estuvo ahí para mí y levanto, alguien que nunca fue de mi completo gusto, que se me hacia una persona solitaria y que parecía que no le dolía nada, una persona completamente diferente a mí, el tenia todo lo que quería con solo pedirlo inclusivo pudo llegar a tener lo que yo no tuve con mi capitán…yo lo detestaba pero él me dio su luz, me dio su ayuda y se acerco a mi cuando más lo necesite, cuando perdí al más grande amor de mi vida el día que se caso…yo sin arme cuanta me enamore como un estúpido de Goenji Shuuya y le devolvió la luz a mi ojos cuando le di oportunidad…pero el muy idiota me dejo por un estúpido capricho, inclusive llego al punto de extorsionar a alguien como tu porque te pareces mucho a mí, me ha pedido una oportunidad de nuevo y yo pienso dársela ahora que ha recapacitado y por eso ahora Ranmaru…

– Y ahora eres libre…–Completo el peli crema mirándolo fijamente con una leve sonrisa de tristeza y melancolía, necesitaba dejar al chico libre para comenzar de nuevo su vida con el peliazul, era necesario, Kazemaru lo había hecho recapacitar, lo había revolucionado por completo otra vez y ahora no lo perdería de nuevo, ya no buscaría mas sustitutos…ya no más ahora que tenía a su verdadero y único amor ahí junto a él. El Holy Road había terminado, el soccer estaba en buenas manos y ahora su vida podía estar en paz como siempre debió haber estado.

–Yo…–Tartamudeo kirino sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, era ilógico pero le hacía sentir una gran paz en su interior, en todas las palabras que había mencionado el mayor peliazul y había interpretado se dio cuenta que en lo último que le había comentado había sustituido a Goenji por kariya…kariya era esa persona que le haría recuperar la luz.

–Se libre como el viento, déjate guiar y sigue a tu corazón, escúchalo y se feliz kirino ya que el primer amor es el más doloroso y el que más se sufre pero te aseguro que el segundo puede llegar hacer el más hermoso de todos si tu le das la oportunidad, libera tus miedos y rompe tus cadenas…–susurro el peliazul con una sonrisa regresando a su lugar sentándose al lado del peliblanco que sonrió de igual forma dándole seguridad a sus palabras… y tenían completamente la razón, debería liberar su corazón y lo haría en ese mismo instante…por kariya, por el, por Shindou.

–a ambos muchas gracias–agradeció Ranmaru antes de salir del departamento decidió hacer todo lo necesario para quedar liberado, el peso de Ishido se había ido de su espalda, pero a un debía deshacerse de ese amor que le carcomía la vida.

–¿Crees que estará bien?–Pregunto el peliblanco por lo bajo tomando la taza de te para mirar fijamente al peliazul – a pesar de todo lo aprecio demasiado…–Comento mas tuvo respuesta alguna de Ichirouta que solo funcia el ceño levemente.

–Pedófilo tenias que ser…te di una segunda oportunidad sí, pero a un te falta mucho para que te perdone…Goenji Shuuya–Recito el peliazul cruzándose de brazos, Shuuya sonrió dejando la taza de lado para acorralar al velocista en el sofá–y por supuesto que estará bien, me recuerda mucho a mi…se que encontrara su camino…Shuuya–comento finalmente antes de unir sus labios en un apasionado beso con el ex dictador del sector V

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sus ojos se movían impacientes por la habitación del pianista, si lo pensaba tenía mucho, pero absurdamente muchísimo tiempo sin siquiera poner un pie en aquella casa_-mansión-_ perteneciente a su mejor amigo. Si desde aquel día en que todo su infierno empezó, donde vio a su mejor amigo ser besado por Tsurugi y donde dejo parte de su corazón no había logrado poner un pie ahí.

Tenía relativamente nada de haber salido de la casa de Ishido, no más bien de la casa de Goenji Shuuya ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? En parte sentía una gran carga haber abandonado su cuerpo, pero más que nada había una persona con la que siempre estaría agradecido de ahora en adelante; Kazemaru Ichirouta. Porque le había hecho ver a través de sus sentimientos, de su realidad y de que pasaba en su corazón. Ya era libre en gran parte, es decir de una forma u otra todo con el seitei se había acabado, sentía un leve vacio dentro de sí, pero no era comparado con todo lo que el peliazul mayor le había hecho ver.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver al castaño entrar con la bandeja de té en manos, muchos se preguntarían el por que estaba ahí, pues bueno era hora de acabar con todo, de soltar esas cadenas y dejar su corazón _"libre como el viento" _y para eso debía enfrentar a su propio corazón y asegurarse de que su decisión hubiera sido la correcta.

–Sinceramente debo decir que es una sorpresa verte por aquí kirino–Anuncio Shindou con una tenue sonrisa al tiempo que acomodaba las tazas en la mesita que había en su habitación, Kirino sonrió de igual forma tomando casi de inmediato el recipiente con té y sorber un poco de él. A ojos de Shindou todo parecía ir tranquilo, ese era un paso muy importante para volver a recuperar la amistad del pelirosa, tenerlo de nuevo ahí justo frente a él era prueba de que todo parecía retomar su cauce. O al menos eso creía querer.

En todo ese tiempo su amigo había cambiado completamente con él, había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, la mayoría como se ha de suponer no tenían respuesta propia pero ¿Quién las tendría cuando no se puede siquiera preguntar? Especialmente cuando la única persona que puedes responderlas te evade. En ese gran lapso donde las dudas lo asaltaban surgió al parecer "algo" entre él y el delantero, no podía decir que era porque el mismo Tsurugi ni siquiera se lo había aclarado. Ante el recuerdo del goleador Takuto solo pudo acomodar la bufanda que traía en su cuello, cubriendo específicamente todas las marcas chupetones y mordidas que el de piel pálida se había encargado de dejar en su blanco cuello.

–Bueno hay cosas que necesitamos hablar seriamente, las circunstancias se dieron…–Expreso con tranquilidad el pelirosa, sientiendo como su mano temblaba levemente ante la mirada chocolate se Shindou que se clavaba en su persona. Parecía que quería leer su alma. Shindou tras esas palabras mordió su labio frustrado mirando al piso y justo después al defensa ojiazul que se veía demasiado tranquilo a diferencia de lo que el mostraba. ¿Sería que kirino vendría a confrontar sus sentimientos? Pensaba estar preparado para eso. Pero la verdad era completamente diferente. Tsurugi siempre había tenido razón. Terminaría Alejando de Ranmaru de su lado por sus sentimientos de amor hacia él. Aunque su corazón en ese momento estuviera tan dividió entre el ámbar y el zafiro no podía negar lo mucho que a un amaba a quien había sido su mejor amigo. –Sabes a veces es muy difícil entender al corazón, incluso en ocasiones en lugar de ser un sentimiento de alegría como "normalmente" lo es duele demasiado amar a alguien no correspondido–indico en forma de introducción el pelirosa, Aunque sus palabras fueron dichas más que nada para él y ver la realidad de la situación, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al mirar el semblante decaído que mostraba Takuto. ¿Acaso estaba entendiendo mal las cosas? Se supone que el que debía llorar es el ¿no es así? Después de todo el era el de los sentimientos no correspondido –Pero a veces es mejor…. –Trato de proseguir acercándose ahora al chico que ocultaba su mirada _-lo más seguro llorosa- _de su amigo. – ¿Takuto sucede algo?–susurro de forma suave, mientras en su rostro una leve sonrisa de aliento se instalaba, se acerco un poco más al pianista acariciándole superficialmente la mejilla, contento si. Pero al mismo tiempo con un gran sabor a derrota. –Si es por Kyosuke, créeme que ya lo sé…quiero que simplemente mi mejor amigo sea feliz, después de todo esa es mi propia felicidad, perdóname por angustiarte y ser tan egoísta…Pero este amor no puede ser correspondido.

Tras esas palabras Shindou sintió su corazón encogerse, sentir que un pedazo de su se le iba del cuerpo, ¿desde cuándo kirino sabía que estaba enamorado del? ¿Eso era un rechazo directo sin siquiera haberlo podido intentar? Pero ¿Cómo? Se había mantenido al margen más que pudo, trato de alcanzar de nuevo su amistad pero esta se veía cada vez más lejana, se le escapaba de las manos como el aire.

–Kirino, yo lo siento de verdad…–susurro el pianista aferrándose a su propio cuerpo, tras esas palabras las pupilas del pelirosa se abrieron en sorpresa para después volver a esbozar una mirada de melancolía y una sonrisa algo sincera. –Ranmaru yo…–Trato de hablar nuevamente mas las palabras se rehusaban a salir, un silencio se hizo presente al momento en que Takuto lo veía directo a los ojos con la boca abierta y un leve sonrojo, sintió la impotencia recorrerle, su corazón latir desenfrenado y la imagen de Kyosuke llego a su cabeza…Ahora Ranmaru no era el único que hacía a su corazón latir estrepitosamente.

El defensa al verlo sintió como una infama, ingrata y traicionera lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y es que aunque venia "preparado" psicológicamente para enfrentar aquella situación, no podía evitar que la pena lo invadiera. El toda su vida la había visto con el castaño y ahora se daba cuenta que estaban tomando caminos completamente separados. _–"No llore Superior"– _resonó en su mente, acompañado de los ojos acuosos de kariya preocupado por el, sabía que era lo correcto, que eso debía hacer pero dolía demasiado.

Apretó sus manos sin darse cuenta, negó con su cabeza sin poder sacar de ella la idea de que ahora su amigo tenia a Kyosuke así como el tenia a Masaki…Debía aceptarlo pero su corazón a un le rogaba una oportunidad por el de cabellos cafés, era muy difícil hacer como que nada paso, era imposible ilógico y dolía, pero a pesar de todo era la correcto.

–Ranmaru…–Susurro el castaño bajamente terminando de acortar la distancia entre ambos y abrazar de forma protectora y conciliadora al pelirosa–No llores–sugirió mientras sus dedos acariciaban los cabellos rosas de su mejor amigo, no soportaba verlo llorar, no quería que derramara una sola lagrima. Shindou no se podía perdonar sentirse tan culpable, simplemente no quería que kirino derramara una sola lagrima.

–No estoy llorando–Mustio el oji zafiro mientras con su mueca limpiaba la estúpida gota salina de sus ojos–Los hombres no lloramos…–comento al momento que un leve toz se apoderaba de su garganta en busca de aclarar su voz. – ¡Es que! ¿A quién engaño Shindou? Se supone debería decírtelo directamente pero no puedo, siento que estoy yendo en contra de mis principios, de todo lo que me enseñaron, siempre he velado por lo que creo justo, mentir no es justo y creo que ahora mismo me estoy mintiendo a ti–Dijo el pelilargo tomando con sus manos el rostro del pianista– Me estoy mintiendo a mi…

–Entonces ¿Por qué dices que mientes? Si es algo que te atormenta dilo yo lo aceptare… pero no te mientas no te sientas así–Comento el de cabello chocolate tomando con sus manos las de kirino que permanecían en sus propias mejillas, mirándolo fijamente en busca de una verdad que él sabía que estaba presente mas se rehusaba a escuchar, era mejor escuchar el rechazo ahora de parte del pelirosa…era mejor así para no herirse más.

Si supiera que era todo lo contrario.

Kirino en un rápido movimiento junto ambas frentes y sus narices mientras miraba esos profundos ojos caoba, sentía que llegaba el momento…todo se definiría en poco tiempo dando paso a si a un nuevo cambio que su yo interior debía aceptar.

–Siempre te ame... siempre fuiste mi TODO Shindou, te mentiría si te dijera que no siento algo de celos de Tsurugi, por que el sí que tuvo el valor de estar contigo, aunque seria egoísta que le hiciera esto a Kariya ahora, no sabes todo lo que pase… no sabes el miedo que en daba que me rechazaras y repudiaras por este mal amor…no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para llenar el vacío que surgió en mi y que ahora Masaki lleno, poco a poco con paciencia…lo lamento tanto, Kariya me encanta pero siento que no podre estar bien conmigo mismo si no terminamos de una vez por todas con esto, debo terminar con este amor…–dijo en un tono sufriente y es que en verdad estaba mortalmente dolido en estos momentos. Shindou sintió lagrimas comenzar a correr sus mejillas tras cada palabra que salía de la boca del pelirosa, sus ojos encontraban expuestos a los profundos orbes azules de Ranmaru, definitivamente nunca se había esperado esas palabras de kirino… pensó que lo rechazaría, que le diría que lo de ellos no podía hacer y que por eso debían seguir siendo amigos ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el pelirosa Había, estado enamorado del? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?...Era un idiota…un completo idiota.

–También te amo Ranmaru…siempre lo he hecho– con sus labios temblando y sintiendo las cascadas de lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, Shindou había profesado todo lo que llego a sentir por su mejor amigo, no sabía si estar feliz, sentirse estúpido o simplemente sufrir por que ahora su corazón era compartido por otra persona.–Pero ahora todo es…

–Por favor no lo digas–rogo con melancolía el de coletas–Yo mismo hice que las cosas fueran así, ahora que lo pienso tal vez no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo hice con un propósito, yo también te amo y por eso mismo ahora Takuto debo renunciar a tu cariño como pareja, por fui un estúpido y no te merezco, perdóname por ser tan cobarde por no luchar por lo que mi corazón me dictaba pero era tan difícil–Resoplo con melancolía, sentía su corazón oprimido, que se desvanecía de nuevo, pero debía ser fuerte, Kazemaru le advirtió que dolería pero no pensó que tanto como en ese momento sufría.–Te amo tanto que prefiero verte con otro antes que saber que en un punto de la vida podría perderte para siempre…y eso me mataría.

–Ranmaru yo…–volvió a sollozar el pianista con mucho más fuerza que antes, a ese punto su mirada ya estaba opacada por el dolor y lagrimas ¿Cómo kirino podía decirle aquello? ¿Tan cobarde era para no luchar por su amor?...–Yo no quería esto…–Susurro por lo bajo dándole un fuerte manotazo a las manos de kirino y darle la espalda– ¿Por qué? ¡Dime por que kirino!–Grito exaltado terminando la ultima silaba con un tono lastimero, sientiendo como todo dentro de sí cruzaba, era indudable que amaba al pelirosa, pero el pelimorada había llegado a moverle sentimientos que nunca creyó tener. Kirino por su parte parpadeo sorprendido sintiéndose palidecer ¿estaba sucediendo lo que había ocurrido ante sus ojos? ¿Shindou lo había alejado del? Estaba sucediendo lo que más rogo que no sucediera. –Siento que el destino nos odia y no entiendo ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

–Como quieres que piense que tendría una oportunidad cuando te vi besándote con Kyosuke–Comento kirino bajando el semblante, trayendo a su mente la imagen que le había destruido el corazón y parte de su vida, la imagen por la que había caído en ese bache tan profundo del que apenas estaba saliendo. –ya es hora de ver la realidad, de dejar de mentirnos y no hacer como si todo siguiera bien, cuando ambos sabemos que no es así, ya es hora de dar vuelta a la página Takuto… sé que me comprendes, ahora debo dedicarme a kariya a pedirle perdón, lo herí mucho, lo lastime tanto como yo mismo lo hice conmigo, necesito hacer feliz plenamente a Kariya... una parte de mi necesita estar atenta a el... no sé cómo expresarlo, pero desde que llego que dio vuelta todo lo que pensaba estaba bien, ni yo entiendo porque tiene que ser así todo eso... –susurro kirino intentando de nuevo darle la mano – Quizás... quizás si lo piensas nuestro destino no era que nos amaramos de otra manera... Takuto.

Cuando Takuto escucho aquellas palabras, sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente, en parte comprendía todo lo que su mejor amigo decía él sentía aquella extra; a necesitad de tener a Tsurugi a su lado, era extraño pero era verdad, pero aun así le era incomprensible como el pelirosa había sido tan cobarde_ No. Más bien como las dos habían sido tan idiotas y cobardes _para no darse cuenta de lo que ambos realmente sentían, de un momento a otro sus brazos se enroscaron en su propio cuerpo sin querer darle la mirada, no soportaría el hecho de verlo a los ojos –Lo sé…somos unos cobardes Ranmaru –Sollozo de nuevo tratando de ocultar su rostro en vano, ya que era visiblemente para kirino–Pero ¡yo no puedo evitar sentir esto! Maldigo al destino y no puedo evitarlo como tampoco puedo evitar no comprender esto, es más ahora ni quiero hacerlo…no quiero perderte pero ¡ahora no se que hacer maldita sea!–menciono apretando sus puños, su corazón se sentía prácticamente divido en dos. Era una sensación tan horrorosa y placentera que no sabía cómo definir aun.

Kirino por su lado escuchaba todo lastimeramente, todo se clavaba en su corazón, amaba tanto a Shindou y ahora mismo ambos estaban en un estado casi tan deplorable como cuando él decidió acostarse con Ishido, se encontraban así por lo que sentían, por esos sentimientos que jamás salieron a flote y que ahora que cada uno estaba caminando por su cuenta renacían con un fuego puro…Y entonces, y entonces hizo algo que a su manera de pensar fue horrendo, fue traicionero, un completo golpe bajo–Necesito hacer esto…Shindou– indico kirino con la mirada gacha acercándose por completo al cuerpo del pianista quien a un lloraba desconsolado, paso una de sus manos por si cintura y una de sus manos levanto su barbilla y lo beso…un beso tan lleno de angustia y tristeza que ocasionaron que las lagrimas de ambos comenzaran a correr solas, sin límite o algo que las detuviera y es que no solo estaba cumpliendo algo que siempre quiso, no solo sentía los suaves labios de la persona que siempre amo correspondiéndole si no que también estaba pecando y traicionando de la peor manera a kariya.

Ante aquel repentino contacto Takuto ni siquiera lo pensó más de dos segundos antes de responder por completo, correspondió de una forma tan desesperada que atrajo a un mas su cuerpo al de él, pasando con agilidad sus manos a su cuello y aferrándose Ranmaru como si su vida dependiera de ellos, las lagrimas seguían brotando de forma irremediable, hubo momentos en los que llego a sentir el sabor salado de las lagrimas en sus labios pero no le importo, nada le importaba ahora…pero aun así algo le incomodaba, esos labios, en ese beso había algo que faltaba, ese algo que solo una persona podía hacer sentir sobre él y para su pesar no era el pelirosa.

–Ranmaru…–suspiro entre el beso, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, kirino se separa de igual manera para tomar un poco de aire más el contacto se reanudo de nuevo, no por placer, por supuesto que no…era porque ambos sabían que era la primera y última vez que ese tipo de contacto se suscitaría–¿ estamos haciendo mal?

–Claro somos las peores personas del mundo–Comento kirino mirando hacia abajo momentáneamente para después dirigir sus orbes azules a las avellanas–gracias por todo Takuto …Gracias por ser mi amigo y por haber estado siempre que te necesite... por favor después de esto no dejemos de ser los amigos de siempre... Shindou, sin ti realmente no sé que es lo que haría –Susurro el pelirosa acariciando con su mano la mejilla del castaño mientras con su mano libre lo atraía mas a él, deseaba sentirlo tan cerca como le fuera posible, era un placer culpable... aunque también tenía claro que ese beso no le movió el piso, no lo hacía sentir como Masaki... y sabia también por la cara de Shindou que tampoco el era como Tsurugi... quizás esto era para que ese sentimiento que duro años no se fueran cien por ciento a la basura, trago un poco para luego volver a besar a Shindou... ya había comenzado algo, y el no era del tipo de hombres que dejaba las cosas a medias.

Shindou por otro lado solo se quedo callado sin contestar nada, en parte no deseaba hacerlo ya que la culpabilidad lo embriaga de gran manera, no por el hecho de ser infiel el no hacía nada malo, Tsurugi ni siquiera le había dicho que tipo de "relación" llevaban, claro si es que la tenían pero ahora simplemente se dejaba guiar por parte de esos sentimientos que sentía desde hace años y lo guiaban de manera que no podía evitar, era como por así decirlo una _"consolación"_ de lo que pudo haber sido, pero que jamás seria por que el ya tenía a otro que mal o bien ocupaba gran parte de su pensamiento y corazón.–Kirino...–resoplo de forma baja escuchándolo atentamente– Tal vez solo tal vez tengas razón...–completo para volverlo a besar y terminar el beso del pelirosa– los mejores amigos ¿no? siempre...-mustio de forma lastimera observándole a los ojos.

Tras esas palabras kirino sonrió tenuemente dándole un beso en la mejilla y contemplándolo por completo –Siempre... –menciono dándole otro beso en la otra mejilla, luego se paró un poco en puntillas –Siempre –esta vez con ayuda de su mano despejo la frente de su compañero para depositar un beso ahí–... Siempre Shindou… –Resoplo abrazándolo fuertemente, como jamás lo había hecho, porque sabía que por más que quisiera, el ya era de Kariya y Shindou le pertenecía a Tsurugi, solo por pocos segundos mas quería sentirlo suyo... por primera y última vez suyo– Gracias, Shindou.

–Gracias a ti mí querido kirino…–resoplo el músico de forma baja con una sonrisa de felicidad y melancolía entremezcladas, observando sus ojos azules y sintiendo como el tiempo, en medida cambiaria todos esos deseos que sentía por el pelirosa.

Kirino sonrió Volviendo a besarlo con toda la pasión oculta que se negó día tras día durante esos largos años en que Shindou era su todo, fue su único mundo por mucho tiempo. Sin siquiera dudarlo empezó a masajear la nuca de su compañero por inercia, sencillamente estaba dando rienda sueltas a su cuerpo, a sus hormonas y a esos sentimientos que siempre estuvieron ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser. Shindou por su lado simplemente sin decir nada se dejo besar por el pelirosa mientras sus manos se sostenían con fuerza a la chamara del de ojos azules, cerrando sus ojos en el acto sin poder evitar ahogar un jadeo leve que empezaba escapar de sus labios

– Ranmaru ¿Porque?–cuestiono alejándose un poco de sus labios mirándolo fijamente, sin poder comprender por que el pelirosa hacia aquello, lo estaba volviendo loco a su cordura y su cuerpo. Ranmaru Seguía besando a Shindou como si no hubiera mañana y es que mal que mal para ellos no había un mañana, de eso estaban más que consientes pero en ese momento no quería pensar en aquella realidad, es mas ni siquiera lo hacía, estaba tan embriagado por el sabor de lo prohibido que se dejo guiar por sus más bajos instintos.

–Por que... esta será la primera y la ultima ve que seremos el uno del otro... porque después de eso tú y yo tenemos que saber dar vuelta la página... por eso–contesto el ojiazul, acariciando lentamente la mejilla contraria, mirándolo con pena.

–Ranmaru...–Susurro algo sorprendido el pianista volviendo a esconderse en su pecho con toda la intención de no querer salir de ese lugar que en gran medida le reconfortaba, amaba su calor humano, el tenerlo cerca...quería tanto al pelirosa–¿Solo…Por esta vez?-cuestiono con temor y débilmente, mirándolo a los ojos sin poder evitar que nuevas lagrimas surcaran sus mejillas mientras con lentitud acerco sus labios del nuevo al defensa entreabriendo sus labios para darle un acceso total a su boca. –Ranmaru...mi querido Ranmaru...–Mustio entre sus labios, extasiado. Kirino Miraba a Shindou atentamente, le dolía verlo llorar y con sus dedos intentaba limpiar aquel liquido salino mientras intentaba hacerse el fuerte, aunque sabía que era más débil que el mismo castaño. La prueba de ello es que ahora sucumbía ante sus deseos.

–Si Shindou... solo por esta vez ya que ellos no se merecen esto... –Termino de decir el defensa, para sentir los labios de Shindou que se devoraban los propios y este no se quedaba atrás, esas palabras... solo lo incitaban a seguir llenando su limpia hoja de vida ejemplar en pecado, pero más que mal era un deseo que siempre quiso cumplir y que ahora la vida y el injusto destino le dejaban cumplir. Con ese mismo impulso con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba suavemente cada centímetro de la espalda de Shindou, sintiéndose desfallecer del puro hecho de saber que esa noche, Takuto seria únicamente suyo. El sentía como cada toque y rose de las yemas de sus dedos con su piel le hacían temblar ligeramente con todo el nerviosismo que en parte exponía, no solo en su mirada si no en su voz que se iba a cada segundo que estaba cerca del de cabellos rosas

– Tengo miedo...–Mustio el Shindou con debilidad entre sus labios, soltando un jadeo difuso y temblando ente el contacto de entre los labios del pelirosa sin poder evitarlo, ya que dentro de si sabía que estaba mal pero deseaba tan fervientemente el hecho de vivir aquella experiencia con Ranmaru.

Miro hacia abajo un poco, al escuchar las palabras musitadas por Shindou, el también tenía miedo, si pensaba un poco más la culpabilidad lo mataría después, pero ahora mismo su cuerpo estaba siendo más fuerte que su razón, sus ansias por ser uno con Shindou lo tenían cegado y al borde del colapso– No eres el único... pero... por favor déjame amarte ahora como no lo hice antes –hablo decidido, mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los Takuto y su lengua seguía en esa pequeña guerrilla dentro de la cavidad ajena, su mano busco algo aceleradamente la mano del contrario, al hacerlo entrelazo sus dedos con el otro, está bien estaban haciendo las cosas mal, pero sería el mejor recuerdo con Takuto. –Te amo Takuto... –Repitió de nuevo. Shindou asintió de forma certera sin decir mucho dejándose besar de nuevo por el pelirosa sin prestar atención a su conciencia, ya que su corazón le gritaba irremediablemente que estuviera con su primer amor...el que nunca es fácil de olvidar y el que te marca para siempre. Su cuerpo tembló, respondió aquel profundo beso con algo de timidez, ya que en si se podría decir que era nuevo en ese tipo de cosas su única experiencia había sido con Tsurugi.

–"_Tsurugi"–_ pensó abriendo sus ojos y acomodando su bufanda evitando de alguna manera que Ranmaru viera las marcas que tenía en el cuello...pero a un así las viese no le importaba ese noche solo quería ser uno con el–También te amo Ranmaru...

Y para Kirino Habían bastado esas simples palabras, para que todo su ser dejara de razonar, y sin medir consecuencias con una de sus manos desabrocho primer botón del uniforme de Takuto, abriéndolo lentamente con su mano, esta sería su única oportunidad de sentirlo de esta manera, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, como había desperdiciado el tiempo anteriormente. Despojo con cuidado la prenda, dejando a su ex capitán en camisa, esa tela era maliciosa, le dejaba tocarlo pero no directamente, parpadeo un poco dándose cuenta que el no podría continuaría sin la supervisión del castaño.

– ¿Puedo?–pregunto, el pelicafe asintió cerrando un poco sus ojos y sonrojándose por las acciones del defensa, solo un roce de sus manos con su piel había bastado para que su cuerpo temblara de alguna extraña forma que no lograba comprender del todo, quería al menos por esa vez, por esa noche olvidarse de todos y todo a su alrededor sin prestarle importancia a nadie más que a su querido e incondicional pelirosa que siempre había estado con él.

– No…no lo dudes Ranmaru...–le indico el pelicafe de forma baja y mirándolo a los ojos trasmitiéndole la seguridad para que no se detuviera–y no pidas permiso para nada más, porque todo será un si

–Está bien... –Respondió el pelirosa, mientras de un jalón sacaba la bufanda que traía puesta y dejaba a la exposición las marcas que Tsurugi había dejado en Shindou, frunció el seño, Shindou le pertenecía a Tsurugi... por eso mismo no tocaría el lugar marcado, suspiro un poco cerca del oído de Shindou, un pequeño quejido provino de este, dándole una idea, entonces con sus ganas devuelta empezó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja del contrario con ansias mientras desabotonaba lentamente cada botón, estaba desesperado, pero su impaciencia no le harían perder la satisfacción de disfrutar casa segundo con el que era su más profundo deseo las manos del pianista se fueron por inercia a su bufanda al sentir como el chico la quitaba de su cuello dejándolo expuesto ante sus ojos, sin lograr evitar agachar el rostro cuando el pelirosa frunció el ceño, estaba demasiado avergonzado para verlo y mas por esas estúpidas marcas que el pelimorado había dejado SIN su consentimiento, mas esos pensamientos fueron dejados de lado al sentir su sonrojo crecer, sientiendo como el de ojos cian resoplaba en su oído arrancándole un jadeo involuntarios mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y se tensaba un poco al sentir como lo iba despojando lentamente de su playera.

Kirino con pasos lentos y decididos fue atrayendo mas a Shindou, hasta guiarlo contra la pared, saco con delicadeza la polera de su amado compañero, observo el torso denudo de su ex capitán, aquel torso que había admirado un sin fin de veces y nunca se aburría de admirarlo, ahora una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro, porque tenía el placer de poder besar esa cada centímetro de piel, no quería que nada quedara sin explorar, sus labios rozaban con cuidado su hombro y la clavícula, mientras nuevamente una de sus manos casi por necesidad se entrelazaba con la de Shindou de nuevo, y la otra acaricia la espalda con suma delicadeza, porque Shindou se merecía ser tratado como lo más maravilloso que tocaba esta tierra.

El pianista Sintió como el chico prácticamente le acorralo en la pared justo después de haberlo atraído a su cuerpo, cosa que jamás negaría le había encantado… demasiado cabe destacar, era como su sueño hecho realidad del que tal vez no desearía despertar y enfrentarse a la realidad, su sonrojo se intensifico a un mas al verse expuesto a los ojos del chico soltando un gemido involuntario de sus labios con un volumen bajo al sentir como besaba su clavícula, por que hace poco recién descubrió con el de ojos ámbar que esta y el cuello eran los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo y que decir que Ranmaru lo hacía tocar prácticamente el cielo con esos besos y caricias. –Ranmaru...–susurro algo extasiado por todo lo que sucedía more indo levemente el labio inferir con fuerza tratando de reprimir su voz

Kirino sabia de música, más de lo que cualquier persona pensara, pero aquellos sonidos que emitía Shindou lo estaban enloqueciendo, quería mas... ¡Necesitaba más! –Por…por favor no te reprimas... –Pidió el de coletas en forma de capricho mientras mordía ahora de forma leve uno de los pezones de Shindou, solo en busca de escuchar su nombre entre sus jadeos... era impresionante cuantas veces había deseado oírlo de esa manera y ahora lo tenía para él, haciendo realidad ese sueño utópico que hace apenas unas horas parecía imposible… se sentía en el cielo.

–Ranmaru...–volvió a susurrar Takuto observándole justo antes de cerrar con fuerza sus ojos de nuevo al sentir como este mordía uno de sus rosados pezones arrancándole varias gemidos que en si ya no trataría de retener solo por la petición del pelirosa, quería complacerlo tanto como pudiera y su capacidad se lo hiciera posible. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez mas temblando de placer sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo subir por completo...La lengua del ojiazul por su lado con algo menos de delicadeza dejaba un rastro circular en el pezón ya endurecido, pero aun así no quería dejar de deleitarse besándolo, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, Su otra mano algo mas traviesa se desligaba de la de Shindou para apretar un poco el otro pezón, ¿era su idea o estaba haciendo MUCHO calor? sentía que transpiraba, la verdad es que estar así con Shindou era una sensación única, sus besos fueron bajando lentamente hasta llegar al ombligo en el cual depositaba besos consecutivos de forma circular, lo malo era que su mentón chocaba con el cinturón de su capitán, lo miro con una sonrisa lasciva mientras sacaba esa molesta prenda de vestir, lo que no premedito es que se caerían un poco los pantalones de del castaño dejando expuesto el inicio de su cadera, en un intento por cubrir una zona tan sagrada de Shindou termino tomándolo de la cintura, pero aun se hallaba agachado frente a él, así que en un acto casi impulsivo rozo su mentón con la entrepierna del contrario que había entre los pantalones, para luego mirar nuevamente a Shindou, está bien, él le había dicho que si a todo, pero necesitaba oírlo para asegurarse de nuevo que podía seguir.

El pianista tembló con cada acción de su mejor amigo, sin poder evitar que le vergüenza nada sutil se apoderara de él, sentía como la temperatura aumentaba demasiado al punto de sentir varias mechones de su cabello apegados a su rostro debido a la leve capa de sudor que comenzaba a cubrirlo, soltó otros incitantes jadeos y uno que otro agudo gemido debido a las acciones del pelirosa, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y mas a un cuando sintió como sus pantalones caían por la fuerza de gravedad con el contacto del de ojos azules, termino de volverse loco, mirando al chico algo suplicante el cual prácticamente le cuestionaba con la mirada si debía seguir o no –Te dije que todo era un sí...–dijo de manera complaciente, porque no se echaría para atrás, después cargaría con las consecuencias. No dejaría que nada cohibiera al de pelo rosa y lo complacería tanto como kirino le exigiera a un a pesar de su propia vergüenza.

El de cabellos largos fijo su mirada en la cama que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos para en un movimiento rápido arrinconarlo en el colchón de esta, mirando con una cautivadora sonrisa a Shindou para luego el mismo acomodar un brazo de contrario a cada lado de su cuello, el castaño lo miraba con incertidumbre, cuando lo tomo en brazos con sumo cuidado quería que Shindou estuviera lo más cómodo posible, aprovecho un poco aquella instancia para poder besar de nuevo con hambruna esos labios prohibidos, mientras desabrochaba el cierre del pantalón, y su intrépida mano se colaba por entre su ropa interior, acariciando su hombría con ahincó y cuidado, pero aumentando cada vez un poco más la velocidad, haciendo sin quererlo el beso más salvaje, sin tanto cuidado.

El pianista parpadeo un par de veces sintiendo como un sentimiento de temor lo albergaba al ver al Ranmaru separarse un poco de su cuerpo solo para buscar una posición más cómoda mas solo ocasiono que un temor en Shindou surgiera logrando así que sus brazos se estiraran desesperado para tratar de alcanzarlo, el temor de que el chico lo dejara o se alejara de alguna manera lo preocupo, preocupación que se disipo cuando el pelirosa coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo con tal fuerza que temia dejarlo ir, respondiendo fervientemente el beso que el pelirosa le había demandado, jadeando entre cada caricia, sintiéndose vulnerable a cada roce de él y temblando completamente al momento que el chico coló su mano a su entrepierna, sin poder detener mucho mas sus gemidos en su garganta, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquel ameno contacto que solo el pelirosa le hacía sentir de manera única –Ranmaru…–susurro en un audible jadeo sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse de gran manera, enroscando con su brazos el cuello del ojiazul para profundizar un nuevo beso que el había comenzando

El ojiazul entendía la boca de Shindou era realmente irresistible y casi con pena abandono sus labios, bajo con lentitud hasta la parte inferior de su amigo, saco con cuidado su y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta, luego lo miro con deseo contenido, estaba dicho, no podía evitarlo y de un solo tirón empezó a llevar el miembro del mayor a su boca haciendo presión con su lengua y con ambas manos masajeando la longitud, con una habilidad única. Takuto cerró sus ojos mientras sentía al chico bajar por su cuerpo para entreabrirlos y mirarlo algo, jadeo con fuerza llevando uno de su dedos a su boca para morderlo mientras su cabello se esparcía al remover su cabeza sobra la cama, excitado y gimiendo el nombre del pelirosa varias veces seguidas sintiendo como hacia presión en su miembro de tal manera que no podía evitar tensar su cuerpo.

–No sabes cuánto te amo Takuto…mi buen y mejor amigo–Resoplo con melancolía kirino para volver a sus labios, mientras uno de sus dedos empezaba a presionar con cuidado y hasta dulzura la entrada del pelicafe, no deseaba lastimarlo, era lo menos que quería, por supuesto sabia que a pesar de todo dolería aunque fuera al menos el principio. Takuto por su lado ante la invasión de un primer segundo y tercer digito solo podía arquear su espalda ya ferrarse al cuerpo del peliazul tanto como podía, estaba tocando lo prohibido…sensaciones que lo embriagaban por completo haciéndole olvidar todo rastro de lucidez, después tendría tiempo de arrepentirse.

Con total rapidez el pelirosa logro liberar su miembro de su pantalón posicionando para entrar dentro del castaño, se separo de él y sintió como lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos mientras su mano acariciaba con total delicadez la mejilla del de caireles que al igual que él había comenzado a sucumbir al llanto por tercera vez en la noche, miradas bastaron, sus corazones se conectaron y fueron testigos de lo que siempre habían deseado hacer…su deseo se hacía realidad. Al Fin se unían, se convertían en uno solo, no solo en cuerpo…si no completamente en su espíritu.

Sabían que aquello era un pecado, pero era inevitable sucumbir ante él, era imposible, era estúpido negar sus deseos que algún día saldrían a la luz, deseos que se quedarían en esas cuatro paredes y les harían pagar las consecuencias en algún momento mas adelante, pero ahora no se arrepentían, no pensaban en eso, en cada estocada, en cada movimiento de cadera, se sentían perder de placer, de felicidad…un sentimiento tan culpable y complaciente que los atormentaría por mucho tiempo, pero que nunca se arrepentirían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche se hacía presente y sus pupilas doradas permanecían cerradas mientras su cuerpo caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de aquella gran mansión que ya conocía lo suficiente para lograr entrar y andar con total facilidad, algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, tenía un mal presentimiento, acababa de llegar del hospital a visitar a su hermano y como casi siempre lo hacía cada vez que le daban ganas se había pasado a la casa de su ex capitán, llego a su destino con rapidez abriendo la puerta como si se tratase de su misma habitación… y lo que vio no le causo absolutamente nada de gracia.

Shindou estaba en la cama, abrazado del pelirosa, bien hasta ese punto su mente lo podía asimilar como algo normal de ellos, pero lo que termino de sacarlo de quicio hacia sido el hecho de verlos ambos con las piernas enredadas a kirino medio desnudo y a Shindou completamente sin ropa…sonriendo como estúpidos enamorados.

Sintió una parte de su corazón romperse, sentía el frio recorrerle y la ira surgiendo en su interior. Ese idiota había tocado algo que era suyo. Y definitivamente no se lo perdonaría.

–Kyosuke…–Dijo Shindou exaltado al abrir sus ojos y toparse con el semblante frio y sádico del peliazul observándolos fijamente. Kirino repitió la acción, ampliando sus pupilas al sentir como era bruscamente separado del castaño y azotado contra la pared. Todo había sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera logro defenderse. – ¡Suéltalo! Kyosuke déjalo tranquilo, no es lo que parece…–Trato de alegar Shindou mas la mirada sádica y dolida del menor lo hizo callar y encogerse en su lugar. Kirino crujo su mandíbula y sus puños tratando de liberarse del agarre que el de piel blanca tenía en su cuello, pero le era imposible, se le dificultaba respirar y el dolor causado por el golpe en su cabeza lo hacía más difícil aún.

–Tsurugi…–Jadeo de dolor kirino removiéndose otro poco, el peliazul torció su gesto con enfado dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con el puño cerrado.

–No hables…Ahora lárgate de aquí superior… ¡Lárgate ahora…!–Grito algo desquiciado el delantero, tomándolo sin un pizca de cuidado y lanzarlo fuera de la habitación, después de encargaría del pelirosa pero ahora debía encargarse de un asunto más importante. Kirino tras ser lanzado hacia afuera se reincorporo tocando la puerta que había sido cerrada con seguro con el peliazul, Tsurugi estaba como loco y en ese estado temia lo suficiente por Shindou como para estar en ese momento llamándolo como desquiciado en la puerta.

–Vete Ranmaru…Vete…–Escuchó la voz de Shindou por detrás de la puerta –Estaré bien mañana hablaremos…–volvió a pedir pero parecía que Ranmaru no acataba ya que lo seguía llamando de forma frenética en la puerta. En ese punto Shindou daba gracias de que sus padres estaban de viaje y no presenciaran aquel escándalo. – ¡Que te vayas maldita sea!–Grito ahora el castaño con el corazón en mano, sabía que si no lo hacia las cosas se podrían peor de lo que estaba, solo viendo los ojos llenos de ira del pelimorado le hacían darse cuenta de eso.

El pelirosa mordió sus labios y apretó sus puños indignado, tenía que irse de ahí por ahora, solo esperaba no arrepentirse después, solo quería que Shindou estuviera bien y si se quedaba ahí lo último que pasaría seria eso. Tomo sus cosas con lágrimas en sus ojos indignado, saliendo de la casa prácticamente corriendo, asustado y dolido, pero había sido inevitable…un inevitable pecado del que ahora ambos pagarían las consecuencias.

_**Fin **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Bien aquí el capitulo XD perdonen si no esta bien editado es que no tengo editora ¡por ahora! Así que disculpen el asco de cap. que les entrego (¿?) en fin que piensan que es el final? Bueno si pero no a un falta el epilogo… *-* será muy salvaje y hermoso ya esta planeado y semi escrito XD perdonen la demora, agradezco a todas las que son pacientes y esperan la actualización de este fic se lo dedico a mi Mayuu sabe que la amo XD también a pau chan espita que luego se queja de que no le dedico nada, a soy una oveja! A Mujercita y hombrecito disfruten y esperen el epilogo (¿?) una cosa más! Dejen reviews ewe si no no hay epilogo es en serio! Que les cuesta decir un estuvo genial sigue así o algo así? He? Les cuesta mucho? No al menos lo que a una escritora escribir así que comenten que es lo que hace que una escritora siga adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Epilogo: Todo principio tiene un final**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Miraba fijamente la ventana de su habitación, una tormenta se acababa de desatar y ahora se encontraba encerrado con el delantero peliazul en su casa, no es que le molestara, si había algo que últimamente compartían era el silencio de estar juntos, a diferencia de otras personas les era más cómodo ese estado, es decir no había tensión como lo había en un principio donde solo uno esperaba dar la primera palabra para terminar insultándose uno al otro con el afán de negar y contradecir al contrario. Por supuesto mas por parte de Kyosuke que dé Takuto pero ese silencio a lo largo de esos dos meses se había hecho conciliador, perfecto… después de todo no había una pieza de música que fuera perfecta sin sus notas mudas. O al menos eso pensaba Takuto cada vez que se perdía en el semblante serio del contrario._

_Siempre desde que era chico tuvo la compañía de kirino diariamente en su casa desde siempre lo extrañaba, pero últimamente kirino, se mostraba lejano a él aun así le sonriera, le hablara de la misma forma y lo tratara de igual manera que siempre pero, sabia por medio de sus ojos que algo estaba mal, demasiado mal…en estas circunstancias extrañaría enormemente al pelirosa pero ¿Por qué no era así? ¿Sería tal vez que ahora que veía al defensa pegado con kariya algo le decía que no había esperanza ya? O simplemente era la presencia de Tsurugi la que aminoraba un poco las cosas, pero fuera lo que fuera había dos sentimientos tan contradictorios y parecidos en su pecho debatiéndose que no sabía interpretar cada uno por separado. El primero llevaba el nombre del pelirosa y el segundo de Kyosuke. _

_Shindou estaba confundido… o al menos creía estarlo, No. más bien deseaba estarlo y no aceptar la verdad de la situación._

–_Sabes, siempre he tenido envidia–Resoplo el chico por lo bajo mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios, Tsurugi sonrió acercándose al pelicafe que a un mantenía los ojos cerrados._

– _¿De que?–cuestiono el menor robándole de forma rápida un beso al pianista, Shindou se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al instante, ese beso lo había tomado desprevenido._

– _¿Por que hiciste eso?–pregunto confundido y con los ojos entrecerrados, Tsurugi por su lado solo sonrió con suavidad mirándolo fijamente antes de alzar los hombros restándole importancia a sus alegatos– dicen que cada suspiro es un beso no dado, pero yo cubriré tu cuota…_

– _¿Eres un idiota sin remedio verdad? recuérdame porque te deje entrar a mi casa…_

–_Veamos…Por que tienes educación y si estas solo empezaras a llorar o lamentarte por que otra persona ya se tiro al superior kirino…–le contrarrestó Tsurugi acercándose de nuevo a él, le encantaba ver el semblante afligido de Shindou, pero a un mas lo indomable que se ponía al ponerle sal a aquella herida que sabía que cada día estaba creciendo más. Takuto con cólera intento abofetearlo más el delantero con rapidez lo tomo de la muñeca enredo su mano en su cintura y le planto un beso en los labios– No me terminaste de decir a quien le tienes envida, eres un desconsiderado Shindou…_

_El pianista parpadeo y bajo la mirada con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, había vuelto a caer en las tretas de Tsurugi y lo peor de todo es que inconscientemente él lo sabía y le gustaba, demasiado para su gusto._

–_Yo…quiero decir nunca te he visto… tengo envidia de Yuuichi– susurro Shindou en volumen bajo, Tsurugi rio un poco por lo bajo tomándolo de la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente._

– _y ¿por que a mi hermano? Digo… es ilógico, no seas idiota Shindou._

–_Es decir, no envida ¿Cómo es que con el eres tan diferente? Te vi hablando hace poco con él y tú mirada tu sonrisa… nunca tendré la oportunidad de presenciar eso, después de todo amas atormentarme justo como lo haces ahora. –comento el capitán del Raimon con un leve tono de melancolía en su voz, si era estúpido, era ilógico pero era verdad tenia envidia del mayor de los Tsurugi por que él podía tener a un Kyosuke diferente, por que el tenia esa sonrisa sincera del menor y esa mirada comprensiva y amorosa que Tsurugi no había demostrado con nadie…absolutamente nadie._

–_Idiota…–Bufo el peliazul por lo bajo mientras nuevamente capturaba los labios ajenos y entonces sucedió…–Mírame…_

_Y fue cuando Shindou lo miro, cuando pudo ver una hermosa sonrisa en los labios del menor, una hermosa y única sonrisa y un brillo tan especial en sus ojos ámbar que se sintió desfallecer, morir…sintió que su mundo daba un giro tan tremendo que sus pies se habían despegado del piso, su corazón se desemboco y fue entonces cuando el por su propia voluntad se lanzo a los brazos ajenos sediento de aquella nueva esencia que había descubierto._

_Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que Tsurugi lo amaba de verdad. _

_Y Tsurugi le demostró a Shindou lo importante que era para él… se lo mostro con una simple sonrisa_

–_yo no acostumbro a decirlo pero te equivocas esta mirada no es de Yuuichi, esta sonrisa no es a causa del amor a mi hermano…estas son únicas y especiales para ti, por que tu eres diferente–resoplo el menor a su oído, Shindou iba a hablar, a expresarse mas Tsurugi lo detuvo con un sutil beso, uno como nunca le había dado… y fue entonces que Shindou descubrió que era hacer el amor, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había más que solo cuerpo y piel entre ambos, se dio cuenta que tener sexo era mucho más que simple satisfacción carnal, por que esa vez hubo una satisfacción espiritual tan grande que era imposible describirlo con palabras._

_Y como nunca ese noche Tsurugi lo trato bajo mimos, amor, toques tan delicados como si fuera de cristal, toques que volvieron al pianista loco, logrando que por primera vez en esos meses no se rehusara en entregarle su cuerpo por ese noche…hicieron el amor, se entregaron en cuerpo, alma y corazón…_

_Mas su peor error había sido jamás haber aclarado su relación… pero en ese entonces Tsurugi estaba seguro que no era necesario aclararla, que el silencio bastaba para entender todo, por que Takuto era de él y nadie jamás lo tocaría._

_Craso error._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Su cara fue zambullida nuevamente en la bañera, su respiración se encontraba agitada y sus pulmones luchaban por resistir a la falta de oxigeno que su cuerpo requería, sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas rosadas, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de agua que había tomado debido a sus labios entreabiertos, trataba de hablar, pero siempre que lo intentaba su cuerpo era nuevamente hundido en el agua de su propia bañera. Tsurugi quería matarlo…o al menos eso creía cada vez que lo sumergía en el agua hirviendo.

Desde que kirino se había ido ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuantos segundos había pasado antes de que Tsurugi lo hubiera tomado de la mueca y lo hubiera arrastrado al baño, no supo cómo o cual era su propósito, pero solo pudo observar como la llave era abierta y de un momento a otro se encontraba dentro de la bañera hundiendo una y otra vez su cuerpo.

No podía respirar y sentía que si eso seguía así se terminaría desmayando.

–Tsurugi…–trato de hablar en busca de mas aire más de nuevo se le impidió hacerlo cuando el pelimorado sin dudarlo volvió a repetir la acción– detente… no puedo…–Trataba de completar mas le era imposible ni siquiera podía completar tres palabras sin ser sumergido una y otra vez sin detenerse–Respirar…–espeto, Tsurugi permanecía con la mirada oculta, con un dolor tan grande en su corazón como nunca lo había tenido, la única persona en la que había confiando, a la que se abrió por completo aparte de su hermano…lo traiciono…Shindou lo había traicionado de la peor manera.

Apretó sus labios al tan solo pensar que ese estúpido afeminado había tocado algo que él ya había marcado como suyo, escondió su dolor , escondió su frustración…no podía asimilarlo, sentía que todo era una mala mentira que la mente le jugaba.

Tomo del cabello al castaño haciendo que este lo mirara, mas Shindou se rehusaba, Tsurugi enfadado trato de besarlo más lo único que obtuvo era la negativa del chico quien apretaba sus labios y se removía en sus brazos.

– ¿Por que?– pregunto en un leve susurro el menor, Shindou entre abrió sus ojos, no puedo evitar rehusarse a besarlo, tenía miedo, su cuerpo temblaba… no quería sucumbir hacia el pelimorado…o al menos no en ese estado donde se encontraba fuera de sus cabales, le dolía…le dolía demasiado, su corazón el gritaba que había hecho mal, pero su mente le repudiaba el hecho de haber traicionado al pelimorado, era confuso, por que muy en el interior sabia que de alguna manera lo que había pasado con Ranmaru había ayudado para dar vuelta de hoja a sus vidas.

–Para por favor…–resoplo Shindou removiéndose un poco mas–Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió con kirino…

–Cállate… ¿Qué quieres explicarme? Como el abriste las piernas…cierra la boca Shindou…–repudio volviendo a zambullir el cuerpo del capitán, Shindou tocio con fuerza ya que aquello llego de forma desprevenida y el agua entro por su boca y nariz.

Tsurugi tenía razón ¿Qué le podía explicar? ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué cedió ante kirino por que aun tenía dudas? Eso sería estúpido ¿Qué kirino lo obligo? Ni siquiera el mismo lo creía, todo fue bajo consentimiento propio… había hecho mal…pero Tsurugi tenía gran parte de la culpa.

Un manotazo resonó por los azulejos del baño, mientras Tsurugi impresionado parpadeaba una y otra vez al ver al chico castaño suelto de su agarre, Shindou por su lado quedo de rodillas en la bañera mientras tocia de forma frentica y arrítmica con lagrimas en sus ojos.

–Este tan cegado que no te das cuenta de nada –resoplo de forma entrecortada el castaño, Kyosuke sonrió de forma sádica acercándose nuevamente a él. ¿No se daba cuenta de nada? Si, era eso, era precisamente eso, no se dio cuenta de lo idiota que fue al darle la llave de su corazón a alguien que solo la tiro a la basura como si fuera un objeto reemplazable, no se dio cuenta de que Shindou le veía la cara de estúpido con el pelirosa y de cómo ambos se reían de él a sus espaldas una y otra vez.

–Claro no me di cuenta de cómo te revolcabas con otro a mis espaldas– mustio con enfado el menor torciéndole el brazo al pianista mientras sin nada de cuidado lo obligaba a levantarse y lo azotaba en la pared de a un lado, Kyosuke entro a la bañera sin importarle que su ropa fuera mojada, mientras una de sus manos sometía la cabeza contraria contra la pared. Un fuerte quejido de dolor salió de la garganta contraria debido a la brusquedad del peliazul, el capitán de Raimon se estaba frustrando, y lo peor era que no podía llegar a medir hasta donde podría llegar Kyosuke en ese estado.

–Por favor…Escúchame…Kyosuke–Susurro Shindou, Kyosuke gruño nuevamente haciendo mas presión tanto en el brazo como la cabeza, obteniendo como respuesta más quejidos del dolor del pianista.

–Primero te quitare cada rastro que el superior haya dejado en ti…–resoplo el menor en el oído del capitán para justo después volver abrir la llave de agua caliente sobre la cabeza de Shindou, el cual se sobresalto, Kyosuke sonrió mientras ahora dos de sus dedos llegaban a su entrada sin ningún cuidado comenzando a dilatarlo.

–Me duele…– jadeo Takuto, Tsurugi solo sonrió cegado ya por la gran ira y dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, era más que obvio que le dolería.

–De seguro no te dolió tanto cuando Ranmaru te la metió ¿verdad?… Takuto…–indico con tono bajo Kyosuke, escuchando como el chico jadeaba, gemía y se removía de dolor con tan solo simples estimulaciones en su entrada y miembro. Shindou apretó sus labios y trato de alegar, Tsurugi no lo escuchaba, no quería oír sus razones y tenían el suficiente peso como para haber terminado en la cama con Kirino.

–Kyo…Suke–trato de volver hablar más fue acallado por un dolor tan grande que sintió su garganta secarse, el menor le había vuelto a penetrar sin siquiera avisarle, no es que otras veces el delantero no haya sido brusco, la mayoría de las veces era así pero, le dolía…por alguna razón todo su ser ardía en cada estocada que el chico comenzaba a darle, trataba de quejarse, mas la voz le faltaba, trataba de liberarse pero el agarre y forma en que Kyosuke lo sometía era tan fuerte y con tanto odio que le era imposible hacerlo.–duele…Kyosuke…Duele mucho… basta…–sollozo entre lagrimas el capitán del Raimon sintiendo como sus piernas y cuerpo perdían poco a poco fuerzas, las lagrimas nublaban su vista y el temor, la culpa y el arrepentimiento lo desgarraban por dentro, pero lo que más le dolía era la mirada perdida y de decepción del menor… pero a un más que Kyosuke le estuviera haciendo tanto daño –para por favor…me estás haciendo daño…

–No más del que me hiciste tú…–susurro Tsurugi en el oído del mayor, sintiendo como el agua comenzaba a mojar su cabeza y las lagrimas que empezaba a derramar se mezclaban con el agua haciéndose invisibles. Shindou al lograr ver eso solo sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta, Tsurugi lloraba…como nunca antes lo había visto lo hacía y todo por el…todo por que él lo traiciono.

–Lo siento tanto…Kyosuke…–sollozo con fuerza mientras su boca era tapada con la mano del menor quien comenzaba a acelerar el paso y velocidad en las estocadas, Shindou lloraba y Tsurugi permanecía ausente, permanecía ido, dolido, cayendo cada vez más profundo en un pozo del que estaba seguro sería difícil salir.

Tsurugi logro terminar dentro de Shindou separándose de su cuerpo de inmediato y dejándolo caer en la tina, ocasionando que el agua se desbordara por todo el cuarto de baño, Shindou a un lloraba y no sentía sus piernas, sentía el agua caer sobre su cuerpo y la mirada fría del menor sobre él.

–Perdón…perdóname…–repetía por lo bajo el pianista mientras sus manos se enredaban en el mismo como si se tratara de proteger de alguien, Tsurugi parpadeo casi como si hubiera salido de un trance y lo miro, miro a la persona con la que había decidió compartir su vida… la mira llorando, destrozado, asustado y todo por su culpa. Trago saliva y trato de tocarlo más solo logro que Takuto retrocediera asustado de nuevo y fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos, cuando sus orbes ámbares recuperaron algo de su brillo, un brillo de decepción y dolor y abrazo al castaño con tanto fuerza como le fue posible.

A pesar de todo no podía hacerle daño, a pesar de todo no podía odiarlo como desearía…por que a pesar de todo el lo amaba; lo amaba con todo su ser y por eso no podía lastimarlo más, simplemente no lo resistiría.

–No me orilles hacerte daño, Shindou…fue tu culpa–dicto apretándolo más a su cuerpo, Shindou parpadeo sorprendido y se quejo un poco debido al dolor que aun sentía en todas sus articulaciones, sus ojos chocolate se expandieron y abrazo con la misma fuerza al menor, sabía que había hecho mal, era más que consiente de eso, pero a pesar de todo no podía arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

–Fue la tuya…–susurro Takuto, Tsurugi trato de separase para encararlo más el pianista se lo impidió –escúchame–le indico, Tsurugi permaneció estático tratando de de imaginar el por que la culpa era del, pero, por más que lo pensaba no encontraba una razón o al menos no creía tenerla–Nunca jamás me aclaraste que tu y yo éramos algo… jamás… –Los ojos del chico comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas que irremediablemente salían de ellos, le dolía su cuerpo, su alma y lo que más le hacía daño era haber herido tanto al menor, nunca creyó amar hasta ese punto a alguien para estar sufriendo de esa forma, era inaudito, ni siquiera la mirada triste de kirino le había afectado tanto por los malos momentos que se desarrollaron en lo largo de esos meses.– Acéptalo solo venias, discutíamos, teníamos sexo y te ibas ¿Cómo debía yo entender que era algo más que eso? Nunca lo aclaraste…nunca lo hiciste… yo no estaba seguro de nada–el verlo con un semblante tan opaco, deprimente, le dolía más que su cuerpo; y todo por su culpa– ahora…por favor no me culpes…me duele…me duele que me hagas daño, me duele esa mirada…Kyosuke Tsurugi te amo…–sollozo el pianista nuevamente sin poder controlar sus lagrimas salinas, en cada palabra y sollozo se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo del contrario, era verdad, amaba a Tsurugi…de alguna manera lo amaba tanto que lo mataba su mirada fría, su desprecio y el miedo al odio que pudiera tenerle–y ahora que he dado la vuelta a la pagina con kirino…lo afirmo con más fuerza… te amo Kyosuke…

–Entonces te recalco en este momento que eres mío y de nadie más…–demando el menor de forma concisa –nadie más puede tocarte… nadie…– resoplo separándose de él y mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos, sus labios buscaron a los contrarios uniéndose en un suave rose, en un beso tranquilo, en un beso que trataba de arrancar las culpas y las dudas–Eres mi pareja…entiende eso capitán…

Después de aquellas palabras ninguno pronuncio, ninguna otra, es decir ¿Qué caso tenia? Tsurugi solo opto por guardar silencio, besando, disgustando y acariciando la piel del menor, quitaba todo rastro y marca que las manos del pelirosa hubieran dejado, Shindou se dejaba hacer sin un solo pretexto, solo dejando salir de sus labios varios jadeos y quejidos, cuando el menor pensó que era suficiente lo único que hizo fue lavar el mismo el cuerpo del capitán, enjabono su cabello, su espalda y lavo todo su cuerpo, nuevamente no hubo respuesta por parte del pianista, el cual seguía lagrimeando de vez en cuando ¡era realmente sorprendente! Era sorprendente el hecho de que Tsurugi que prácticamente acababa de violarlo ahora lo limpiara, lo lavara y lo levantara en brazos hasta su cama. Se recostó a su lado abrazándolo de forma posesiva sin decir una sola palabra, Shindou sentía el calor del cuerpo del delantero absórbelo poco a poco, hasta el punto que se quedo completamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo…donde al fin pudo descansar, donde tuvo a Tsurugi a su lado, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que se levanto la mañana siguiente y no había nadie a su lado.

Pero al menos de algo estaba seguro… al menos todo en su corazón estaba arreglado, sabía que su corazón solo poda latir con aquella emoción al estar cerca del pelimorado.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Era la segunda hora de clase y sus ojos azulinos permanecían pegados al pupitre de enfrente donde se suponía era el lugar de su mejor amigo, suspiro, realmente su cabeza daba tantas vueltas en ese momento que no podía divisar nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La campana había sonado y no había respuestas del castaño y la incertidumbre lo mataba.

Poco a poco el salón se fue quedando vacío, a fin de cuentas siempre ocurría eso en el recreo largo, resignado se levanto de su lugar con un vacio tan fuerte y profundo en su pecho que solo ocasiono que negara con su cabeza y sus labios se apretaran con fuerza. Toda la noche había estado pensando, se había estado preocupando, había estado atormentándose el mismo por todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, muchos –por decir todos los que conocieran su problema- pensarían que estaba completamente lleno y realizado al lograr haber sido uno con el que fue su primer amor; en parte era más que cierto no lo podía negar, esa daga que atravesaba anteriormente su corazón había desaparecido después de haberse acostado con Shindou y haber aclarado todo pero ¿Por qué no tenía ganas de luchar ya? ¿Por qué si ahora sabia que ambos se amaban? La respuesta era simple; kariya Masaki. Pero de eso se encargaría después.

Suspiro de nuevo, ya que su preocupación actual era debido a como estaría el estratega después de haberlo dejado a solas con la bestia de Tsurugi, ¿estaría bien? ¿Por qué no había llegado a clases? ¿Tan enojado se había puesto el menor? Por dios, ¡claro que se había enfadado! Y lo comprendía, si lo pensaba lo que más le dolería seria ver a Masaki con otro, comprendío el dolor que pudo sentir el pelimorado solo de imaginárselo y se le oprimió el corazón, lamentablemente nada de lo que había pasado ese día se podía arreglar.

Llevo una de sus manos a su playera justo donde se supone debería estar su corazón y la arrugo con fuerza, dolía separarse de ese sentimiento para siempre pero, el sabia que para alcanzar la felicidad era necesario hacerlo.

Un golpe en su mejilla lo sobresalto, haciendo que su cuerpo tambaleare y callera al piso sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, kirino parpadeo y vislumbro rápidamente la figura de Kyosuke que lo miraba con coraje y odio, sabía que así seria y que en algún momento el chico menor vendría a "cotizar" lo sucedido el día anterior y sin mas no dijo una sola palabra, después de todo se lo merecía.

–Takuto es mío, no te vuelvas acercar a el superior–le espeto Tsurugi don tono frio, mirándolo de arriba abajo, kirino rio por lo bajo reincorporándose con algo de dificultad, limpiando la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su labios que el menor había roto, sintió el sabor a metal en su boca y no pudo evitar torcer su gesto en disgusto.

–No puedo hacer eso, Shindou es mi amigo y no pue…–no pudo terminar un nuevo golpe en su estomago lo hizo caer de rodillas, haciendo que tosiera estrepitosamente y sus ojos se cerraran de dolor.

–última advertencia kirino…

–Dije que no…es mi amigo…–Volvió a espetar kirino mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Tsurugi chasqueo los dientes indignado apretando sus puños para no volver a golpear al mayor. –No lo volveré a tocar de esa forma además… ¡fue tu culpa! Ni siquiera lo haces ser seguro de ti mismo…eres un idiota–hablo exaltado siendo callado por un nuevo golpe del menor.

–Cállate, no eres nadie para decir eso cuando ni tú mismo lo has hecho ¿crees que no se cómo juegas con Masaki y te vas a revolcar con Ishido? Pero claro no fue suficiente para ti, tenias que acostarte con Shindou, me das tanta pena superior.–debatió enfadado el de cabello morado, tras esas palabras kirino lo único que pudo hacer fue tirársele encima y devolverle el golpe.

–Yo no juego con Masaki, no como tú lo hiciste con Shindou, no como tú que te interpusiste entre ambos cuando al que Shindou amaba era a mí, no me vengas con clases de moral. –escupió el mayor tomándolo del cuello. Kyosuke sonrió alejándolo de su cuerpo con rapidez.

– ¿Por que sonríes como idiota?... nada es motivo de risa

–Tú lo dijiste, Te amaba, ya no lo hace…además el mismo me lo dijo, solo te advierto no intentes nada mas fuera de una sana amistad con él o yo me encargare de informarle al capitán todo lo que has hecho –amenazo el menor, kirino iba a responder más el fuerte ruido del término del recreo había dado por finalizada aquella discusión dejando a la vista la reciente entrada de kariya al salón de clases –Quedas advertido…

–Idiota…–Bufo el pelirosa bajamente volteando sur ostro indignado mientras llevaba su mano al labio roto que ya empezaba a arderle, Kariya con rapidez corrió hacia el pelirosa, al ver que estaba herido, había escuchado un gran alboroto al pasar por el pasillo, pero jamás se imagino que Kyosuke y el pelirosa estuvieran peleando.

– ¿Que paso aquí?–Mustio preocupado el peliazul agachándose al lado del pelirosa que permanecía con la mirada gacha, Masaki por ese momento decidió olvidar el enojo que tenia con el mayor, limpiando rápidamente su labio con su mano. –Está sangrando mucho, vamos a la enfermería– ordeno kariya, kirino obedeció levantándose en silencio y caminar con el oji ámbar hasta el lugar designado, Tsurugi alzo los hombres y salió de ahí como si nada. La verdad es que muy en el interior quería que todo se solucionara. Era extraño, pero deseaba tener paz en su vida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No por su bien, sino por el bien de todos.

Era extraño, demasiado extraño.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, sus brazos permanecían detrás de su espalda y su cuerpo estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, tenía mucho que pensar, se sentía mal consigo mismo ¿no se supone que odiaba a kirino? no. el se engañaba lo suficientemente bien para creerlo así, pero la verdad es que estaba a un paso de la locura, un paso de caer a un abismó sin retorno. Necesitaba descansar y el final de la clase de matemáticas no había sido para nada relajante, después de que acompaño a su superior a la enfermería _–Que por cierto solo lo dejo en la puerta y se fue corriendo-–_se sentía más cansado que antes, mas confundido y con un sinfín de preguntas en su cabeza.

–Tsurugi…–llamo kariya al goleador al verlo ingresar al salón de clases, debía preguntar el por que discutían, algo intuía, pero debía saberlo, aun a pesar de que "odiara" al pelirosa, todo absolutamente todo lo que le pasara a kirino le afectaba a él, era una de las crueles reglas del amor. –contesta…no tenias derecho a romperle el labio.

– ¿Realmente quieres saber kariya?–Pregunto el pelimorado mirándolo fijamente, Masaki le respondió la mirada y asintió seguro –por que tenia todo el derecho del mundo, el se acuesta con Shindou, el toca lo mío y yo le rompo la cara a golpes.

–eso…–balbuceo kariya sorprendido, sin poder creer que esas palabras hayan sido pronunciadas por su compañero, kirino su kirino se había ido a la casa del capitán justo después de haber estado con él, kirino lo engañaba de la peor manera posible, y él era tan iluso para todavía tener confianza y un amor tan devoto a el que no el importo nada; ni siquiera entregarle su cuerpo corazón y alma. No es que no se hubiera hecho la idea con anterioridad, pero su cordura y corazón se desquebrajan en pedazos.

Se sentía traicionado por segunda vez en su vida.

De nuevo la persona que amaba le había fallado.

– ¿Qué? ¿No sabías que ambos se estuvieron revolcando una y otra vez en nuestras narices? O pero claro a ti no te debe importar solo eres un juguete mas del superior ¿o no le fuiste suficiente? Digo comprendo que con Ishido siguiera por que prácticamente estaba obligado pero no creí que tú fueras tan inútil para retenerlo ¿Por qué no lo controlas?–Espeto de mala manera Tsurugi con todo el afán de abrirle los ojos al más bajo, la única manera de hacerlo era decirle las cosas claras, así al menos tendría la seguridad de que, a pesar de todo kariya podría poner un alto en el pelirosa, por que sabía que kariya amaba a kirino tanto como el amaba al pianista.

–¡Cállate!– grito el defensa dándole un empujón y salir corriendo por la puerta, las palabras de Tsurugi lo habían lastimado más de la cuenta y ahora tenía las ganas insaciables de ir y reclamar al de coletas por una explicación, o simplemente partirle la cara como lo había hecho el mismo Kyosuke con anterioridad. Salió corriendo del salón de clases en busca de su objetivo, corrió con tanta fuerza a la enfermería como pudo, su respiración se agitaba y leves lagrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro sin poder evitarlo, llego en menos de unos minutos y paró en seco, contuvo el aire y ninguna palabra salió de su boca al escuchar la voz que ahora mantenía la conversación con el ojiazul. Era Shindou…Shindou…el idiota que le había arrancado la felicidad de las manos.

–"_Te amo Shindou"–_ La suave voz de kirino llego hasta los oídos de kariya el cual no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y tapar su boca sorprendido, lentamente sus orbes ambarinos comenzaron a cristalizarse, el dolor había sido peor que si le hubieran atravesado una daga en todo su corazón, esas palabras habían dolido más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, mucho más que el abandono que había sufrido cuando apenas era un niño.

Salió corriendo tan fuerte como sus piernas le permitieron, salió corriendo tan fuerte que apenas y se dio cuenta de cómo termino en los vestidores del equipo, limpio sus ojos frustrado enfadado, ¡kirino era tan idiota! ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido como para seguir enamorado de alguien que solo le había visto la cara desde el principio? Lo peor de todo es que la culpa, la verdadera de culpa no lo era ni suya ni de kirino, era del capitán…era su culpa, su única y autentica culpa. Kirino y el solo habían sido una víctima más de las circunstancias y de la falta de sensibilidad de este, es decir todo esto se hubiera detenido si Shindou no hubiera actuado de esa manera, todo el dolor que habían pasado hubiera sido ahorrado si Shindou no existiera, por si el no estuviera kirino le correspondería, kirino le hubiera dicho esas palabras que tanto deseaba oír Tenma no sufriría por un amor no correspondido por que tendría la atención de Tsurugi…pero sobre todo kirino no hubiera sufrido todo lo que paso en ese lapso por culpa de ese mal amor…todo, absolutamente todo sería mejor si el capitán no estuviera ahí.

Su mirada ambarina se fijo en una de los cuadernos de haruna, lentamente estiro su mano y tomo una pluma, todo acabaría rápido si así se lo proponía, todo, absolutamente todo se a remediaría si él hacia bien las cosas.

Todo por la felicidad de Su superior; _Todo por kirino Ranmaru._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos. Debía decir que un peso sobre su espalda se había ido, y era verdaderamente satisfactoria aquella sensación, todo había quedado aclarado, su corazón y espíritu estaban en paz consigo mismo. Especialmente ahora que conocía perfectamente el sentir del chico pelirosa.

–"_Te amo Shindou, te amo como un amigo, pero mi forma de entender el amor ha cambiado, me he dado cuenta que amo a kariya con todo mi ser, al igual que tu ahora sabes que amas a Tsurugi mucho más que a mí."– _Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y tan solo puedo esbozar una suave sonrisa a pesar de lo mucho que aun le dolía su cuerpo pero aun así estaba seguro de que, todo estaba tomando lentamente _-pero de forma precisa- _su cauce.

Después de haberse despertado recién había logrado llegar a las últimas dos horas de clase, pero al llegar al salón lo encontró completamente vacio, cosa que lo orillo a buscar por todas partes a su amigo pelirosa hasta dar con él, sabía que Tsurugi haría algo así y intuyo de forma correcta el por que había desaparecido a primera hora de la mañana, sabía que se enfadaría con el si hubiera estado presente cuando golpeo de nuevo a kirino. ¿Pero que se le podía hacer? Así era la naturaleza de Kyosuke, aun así podía tomar como un verdadero alivio el hecho de que no hubiera pasado a mayores.

Lentamente abrió su casillero percatándose de cómo una nota permanecía media arrugada dentro del mismo, la tomo entre sus manos y se sentó en una de las largas bancas de lugar, tal vez sería otra de las tantas cartas de amor que muy regularmente recibía, y por lo mismo debía de leerla toda por completo es decir ¿Qué clase de caballero seria? El tirarla y romperla sería como burlarse de los sentimientos de la joven que se había tomado parte de su tiempo para hacerle saber su sentir. Más lo que leyó no pareció ser algo que le agrado, del todo.

**Capitán lo espero en la azotea, es algo importante y urgente, es sobre el superior kirino, debemos hablar en privado, por favor cuando lea esto venga lo más rápido que pueda a este lugar, lo estaré esperando ansioso.**

**Kariya Masaki.**

Arrojo el papel por ahí y sin más se levanto del lugar algo frustrado, al parecer estaba equivocado al suponer que todo iba mejorando. Kariya podía ser exasperante pero sabía que algo era más que cierto en su persona; la devoción que le guardaba al pelirosa a pesar de que el tratara de negarlo, si involucraba a kirino debía ser algo grave.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

–¿Sabe capitán?– espeto en un susurro kariya observando el panorama de la ciudad que se encontraba a la lejanía, había comenzando hablar por que era más que obvio por el ruido de la puerta que Shindou había llegado al lugar. –Siempre me pregunte que veía de bueno el superior en usted, es decir ¿Qué tienes de bueno?

– ¿Masaki?–cuestiono el pianista, un fuerte viento azoto el lugar logrando que el cabello de ambos se meciera de un lado a otro, Shindou camino hacia el menor parándose justo a su espalda escuchando lo que decía – ¿Sucede algo?–volvió a preguntar, esta vez acomodando detrás de su oído varios mechones de su cabello que revoloteaban justo frente a sus ojos estropeando su vista.

–Es decir, yo nunca pude lograr lo que tú lograste… ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? ¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando kirino sufría! No lo acepto…simplemente no lo puedo creer, ni siquiera…ni siquiera tuviste remordimiento cuando le destruiste el corazón al superior, por que por tu culpa el cayo en un abismo y se destruyo a si mismo ¿no lo notaste no es así? A puesto a que ni siquiera sabias que se tuvo que acostar con el seitei para que te devolviera tu lugar de capitán y aun así… aun así…

–Masaki…–Resoplo sorprendido el mayor, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cómo es que el menor sabia todo eso? ¿Por qué el ni siquiera se había enterado de aquello? No puedo evitar que un nudo en su garganta se formara y que una fuerte punzada se hiciera presente mas a un al ver los ojos del defensa derramando lagrimas y cristalizados, era tanto su dolor que podía tocarlo y palparlo con la palma de su mano –yo lo siento no lo sabi…

– ¿¡no lo Sabias!? Claro no lo sabías… ¿Qué se puede esperar? Eres egoísta, tanto que no te importo que arrancarle la esperanza a Tenma de alcanzar la felicidad, tanto que no te importo jugar con los sentimientos de kirino y eres tan cobarde para habérmelo arrebatado ¿Por qué no te mueres? Todos estaríamos más felices si fuera así… ¡¿por que me arrebataste al superior de las manos!? Por que si yo estuve con él en sus peores momentos, ¿Por qué si yo lo abrase, lo bese y estuve con el cuándo sufría por ti? ¡Dime por que! Y aun así teniendo a Kyosuke, aun así tenias que meterte con él, tenias que interferir cuando él estaba a punto de dar un paso decisivo tenias que…–Espeto en sollozos, las lagrimas no dejaban de correr de sus mejillas mientras empuñaba con fuerza un objeto metálico entre sus manos, no perdería de nuevo, no lo dejarían de nuevo, no le arrebatarían la felicidad de las manos otra vez…haría lo que fuese para que la persona que amara fuera feliz. – Tenias que jugar con Kyosuke, con kirino y quitarme la felicidad a mi… ¡Por que no te mueres capitán!–Shindou permaneció estático sin moverse un ápice del lugar donde se encontraba, sus piernas no respondieron y cuando logro parpadear se encontraba en el piso tirado y con sangre en su hombro.

El ciento soplo con fuerza, mientras sentía sus orbes chocolates inundarse en agua salina que comenzaba a rodar con sus mejillas, la escena que presenciaban sus ojos era irreal, hipotética…Shindou se había quedado en silencio, en completo shock y sin poder decir nada.

–¿Sabes Masaki? –La voz de kirino llego a los tímpanos del menor, kariya parpadeo sin poder creer lo que había hecho, de alguna manera kirino se había atravesado entre Shindou y el filo de las tijeras con las que trato de apuñalar al capitán, su mirada vislumbro el charco de sangre que comenzaba formarse en el piso, mientras fuertes sollozos y lagrimas comenzaban a salir hacer presencia con una fuera abrumadora, kirino lo miro fijamente a los ojos sosteniendo la muñeca con la que lo apuñalaba evitando que se alejara– patéticamente nos dejamos perder en este mundo, buscamos uno y otro sustituto a los vacíos que nos deja la vida–menciono con voz cada vez más débil el pelirosa, kariya negaba con su cabeza y Shindou seguía en shock, debía hacer algo rápido, la cantidad de sangre que perdía kirino estaba aumentando demasiado, pero su cuerpo nuevamente no le respondía.–usurpamos una y otra vez el lugar de otra persona y aquel inevitable pecado nos persigue con sus implacables garras, nos hace caer ,nos ve sufrir, solo para que al final llenos de lagrimas nos demos cuenta que no tuvo por que ser de esta manera y descubramos la verdad percatándonos de que la persona que estaba a nuestro lado era la más importante pero ¿Qué se puede hacer ahora Masaki? me di cuenta demasiado tarde que te amaba…–susurro en su oído antes de caer directo al piso, un fuerte grito junto con el sonido de las tijeras cayéndose al piso fue solo lo que se logro escuchar en toda la azotea, Masaki se dejo caer de rodillas al lado del pelirosa negando y gritando con su cabeza tanto como sus fuerzas le dieran posible, había asesinado a kirino…Había asesinado a la persona que mas amaba.

El viento soplo por tercera vez dejando solo ver el dolor de dos jóvenes que lloraban con fuerza la perdida de quien había sido el primer amor de ambos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Los días habían pasado y su dolor ni siquiera se había reducido un poco, lo único que recordaba era haber perdido la conciencia justo después de aquel fatídico accidente y haber despertado en su habitación, el accidente que le destruyo la vida por completo, donde asesino por error a la persona que mas amaba y que hasta el final de había dado cuenta que él era correspondido por igual, el suicidio paso por su cabeza pero, era un cobarde para hacerlo y por eso estaba ahí, tenía una semana encerrado sin querer salir de su habitación, se había encerrado con llave, había puesto su ropero atravesado en la puerta y se sumió por completo en la desesperación, sabía que llamaban a su puerta un sinfín de veces que trataban de sacarlo de ahí pero él no los escuchaba, encendía la música a todo volumen y se rehusaba a siquiera comer, prefería dejarse morir, quería irse con kirino, estar a su lado y pedirle perdón por lo idiota que había sido.

Estaba arto de llorar, su garganta estaba seca al igual que sus lagrimas que se rehusaban a salir, Midorikawa y Hiroto habían regresado hace dos días de new york y sabía que estaban preocupados, lamentablemente el ya no tenía salvación, ya no tenía motivos para vivir…

–Solo quiero morir– susurro por lo bajo restregándose los ojos que estaban completamente rojos, sentía sus fuerzas irse y como poco a poco cedía la inconsciencia.

Fue entonces cuando un golpe en su cabeza lo saco de quicio y lo hizo voltear exaltado hacia el objeto que había sido du agresor.

–Eres un idiota… ¿me tenias preocupado sabias?

No supo en que momento pero las lágrimas habían vuelto a su rostro y se encontraba tirado encima del cuerpo del pelirosa sollozando y restregando su rostro una y otra vez en su pecho. Kirino estaba ahí frente a él vivo… ¡vivo!

–superior…yo…–trato de hablar con dificultad mas la falta de saliva le impedía decir algo, el pelirosa solo se quejo un poco debido a la herida en su pecho mas rio por lo bajo acariciando los cabellos azulinos del defensa.

–No hables, estas débil… acabo de salir del hospital y me informan que no te has parecido en la escuela… tenias preocupados a todos, mira que hacer que un herido se brinque la ventana de tu habitación del 3 piso…–rio el mayor, kariya volteo su rostro a verlo directo a los ojos haciéndole la pregunta muda del por que de su presencia ¿no se suponía que estaba muerto? O ¿acaso ya alucinaba? Ranmaru de inmediato descifro al pregunta muda suspirando y mirándolo a los ojos –Después de lo que paso Kyosuke llego y me llevaron al médico, no desperté en más de 4 días y recién Salí…

–pero…yo, yo no me avisaron…

–Fue por que no saliste de tu encierro, por eso no te enteraste que estaba vivo, eres un idiota…–mustio nuevamente levantándose del piso y tomando al menor del mentón para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – te amo Masaki… y no necesito mas sustitutos por que te tengo a ti, la personas más importante en mi vida.–susurro el ojiazul cerca de sus labios, junto antes de unir sus bocas en un beso cálido y asfixiante donde le demostraba al menor todo lo que realmente sentía y le aseguraba que él era el único y verdadero amor de su vida.

Ahora todo estaba en paz, la calma había regresado y como bien se dice jamás se puede obtener la felicidad sin dar sufrimiento a cambio, las cosas con Shindou se habían arreglado al igual que con Kyosuke, además ambos habían pactado irse a estudiar a estados unidos por un año, y no había mejor medicina que el tiempo y la distancia, era la mejor oportunidad para demostrarle a Masaki y a la vida que podían ser felices…que podían vivir en paz.

– ¡Hiroto! ¡Están violando a tu hijo!–grito un peliverde que acaba de tirar la puerta y quebrar el mueble con una hacha alertando a los dos menores para que se separaran de inmediato avergonzados…

A un era demasiado pronto para afirmar un final feliz.

_**FIN**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bien después de casi 9 meses de haber empezado esta historia ¡al fin la pude concluir! Y eso me hace sentir muy emocionada, espero les haya gustado el proyecto por que para mí fue un honor escribirlo y tener a seguidoras como ustedes, gracias a todas las que han leído la historia y me siguieron en este trayecto, se los dedico a todas ustedes y bien ¿Qué opinan del final? ¿Cubrió sus expectativas? ¿Creen que soy un asco escribiendo? Me gustaría saber que sintieron al leerlo y si valió la pena, mayuu te amo y te dedico este fic, pau mi pupila también y a todas las demás desde oveja san hasta hombrecito y mido chan~ los adoro.**_

_**Nos vemos en mi próximo proyectó hasta luego!**_

_**Y dejen reviews o dejo de escribir ;w;**_


End file.
